Fierce
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: Dear Marigold is an average girl... who was born with special powers and a destiny she never asked for. Her true love is with her, but is Embry all she needs to stand up to her enemy? Second in the Imprint series. Now complete. Renewal is up!
1. I Get Into Trouble A Lot

Fierce

1: The Great Save

? POV

The wind was my enemy. No, scratch that. _Gravity _was my enemy. I ignored the shocked whispers coming from down below.

"Marigold Perrins!" Mrs. Kelper yelled. "Get down from there! Are you suicidal?!"

I grinned and spread out my arms. Gravity won't hold me down anymore. I knew I've taken control. Screams echoed all over the campus as I flung myself off the school building. I saw one face stand out from all the others. Embry Call. A boy that had stolen my heart since I saw him. Our eyes met for a single moment and something clicked. I smiled and screamed from adrenaline. I could hear somebody call for help as I passed the second floor windows of the four story college building. Before my body made any contact with the concrete below, I expelled all my energy forward, making myself float in midair. More screams erupted as I floated from two inches facefirst toward the ground to an upright position on my feet. Shocked gasps turned to cheers. My best friend, Mai, rushed over and hugged me.

"Goldie! You found your power!" she exclaimed. "Whoa, I'm getting a reading here."

I waited until her white eyes faded to their usual dark green color. I was used to my friends having powers. We were called "gifted ones", born from many native tribes around the world. Some were so secret, nobody, not even explorers we learn about in history class, knew their names, or heard about them altogether. My family's tribe was like that. Mai and I (I know it rhymes!) both came from a tribe named the Mahkcep. We use our energy to expel whatever power we had. Mine just happened to be telekinesis. Mai could scan the future, both on complete accident or on purpose. Sometimes it comes in handy, like the time she read that Mrs. Kelper, our principal, was going to enter the classroom in four minutes when we tried to hack into the computer to mess with our grades. Other times, it gets to be annoying or unfortunate, like when she was having a vision during a date with her boyfriend, Joseph. It was their first date and Joseph was at first really scared and concerned when her eyes suddenly turned white when she was in the middle of talking. The vision was really pointless. It was just about me texting her after we both knew the date would end.

"Miss Perrins! You go to the office and call your parents straight away!" Mrs. Kelper's nasally voice ordered. "You do not publicly risk your life to amuse others!"

"What about if I'm alone with somebody? I'm risking my life to amuse somebody personally," I retorted.

"I'm sure your mother will find your cheek amusing," Mrs. Kelper threatened.

"I'm sure she will," I said, bored. I followed Mrs. Kelper into the office. But not before I bumped into _the_ Embry Call. Ohmygod, what if he hated my display?

"_What you did was simply sick!" he yelled at me._

"_No, Embry, it's not what you think!"_

"_I hate you. I don't like you. You're ugly and retarded and I wish you were gone."_

"_No, please, I know I'm a troublemaker, and I'm not the prettiest girl to look at, but I can change!!!"_

"Hey, that was awesome," Embry said.

"I CAN CHANGE!!!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

Oops.

"Um, did you like that? Or did you not?"

"I loved it. You're always rebelling against Fishface."

I loved it when he called the principal that. Whenever she got mad, her lips would pucker when she talked and her eyes went wide. Somebody yelled out "Fishface" and the name stuck.

"_Marigold Veronica Perrins, I love you with all my soul," he said, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me and love me?"_

"Yes..." I sad dreamily.

"Cool, see you after school." Embry turned and walked away. I slapped my hand to my face.

"Maigirl, what did he say?" I asked. Mai laughed.

"He pretty much asked you if you wanted to hang out at his place. Then you said yes. You were fantasizing again, weren't you?"

I blushed.

"Yes."

"MISS PERRINS!!!"

I gasped and rushed to the office, passing by the four hundred year old sign that was displayed delicately in a glass case, carefully preserved. I knew enough of the native language to read it.

**PERRIN'S ACADEMY FOR THE GIFTED**

_**AN: This first chapter isn't very long, I know. But I can't think of much to write. Later I will introduce Marigold to Erin Falle. Those of you who read my story, "Calling" will understand who Erin Falle is. Oh, and I'm not done with that story yet and I'm not putting up any spoilers in here.**_

_**Press that review thingie for me!**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**mrsnessieblack**_


	2. NOOOOO!

Fierce

2: Sends 'Em Running

Marigold

"_Baby, I'm glad you got your powers, but you simply can't risk your life to show them off. I'm afraid you're grounded. No going out all week. After school, make a beeline straight for home, you got that?_"

"Mom, no! I have this thing-"

"_Well, that 'thing' can wait. I enrolled you for this school so you can learn responsibility, and you decide on spending all year, for _nine_ years, to cause trouble. This school is what keeps our secret safe, and if you publicly display that, you're throwing away all the work your very-great grandfather built for every Gifted One in the world. There have been many slip ups, in the past, which you may think is cool, but I have seen what humans do to Gifted Ones behind all the fame and glory. Your brother was one of them._"

"Mom, I know, already. He inherited super strength, super speed, X-ray vision, and the ability to fly. One day a human spotted him and made him famous. He starred in a comic known to most as Superman, and he got his fame and everything, but the government captured him and conducted experiments on him, and when he came home, we found out that he was dying from the chemicals and the government made sure he cannot have children. I heard this before. I wouldn't do that in front of a human, I swear! Just don't ground me, just for tonight. What I have to do is very important."

"_No, not until you behave. You will come home straight after school. No pit stops on the way, like I know you take. I will be timing you, and if you don't make it home in less than half an hour, I'll extend your punishment. Do you understand?_"

"Yes, mom. Bye."

!!!

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!

Mrs. Kelper wore a face of total triumph. I wanted to smack her silly.

Oh, man, Embry will hate me tonight. No, wait. He'll hate me forever. He'll probably ignore me tomorrow and start going out with some ruthless chick that will one day wear the diamond ring that was destined for my finger! NO! I'll kill myself before that happens! I'll fling myself off a building in front of millions of humans. I'll get caught by the government and allow them to torture me! I can deal with not having children, just don't let Embry hate me and marry another girl so she can have his babies and grow old with him while I'm still grieving over him in a government cell with scientists poking needles into me and examining me in the most embarrassing ways possibly imagined!

"Marigold," Mai snapped her fingers in front of my face. I jumped. Dang, lunch already?! What happened to history class and PE? Did I skip the whole morning? I felt ill and told Mai so. She felt my forehead and cheeks.

"Well, you do feel a little warm," she speculated, sounding like my mom. Her blonde hair flopped in her face and she pulled it away, looking at me with worried eyes.

"I don't think you're sick, but you're probably holding something in and you're not telling me."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I exhaled and opened them again, looking a little excited and hurt at the same time.

"Embry Call asked me out," I said.

"Duh. You asked me what he said and I said he asked you out. I was there, Goldie."

"But then my mom grounded me so I can't go anywhere tonight."

"WHAT?! Oh, that is harsh. Talk about overreaction."

"I know! Embry's gonna hate me."

"No, he's not. I can tell he's really into you. He kept looking at you with those eyes, like he's seen an angel."

"Psh, right."

"I'm serious! Why not tell him in the cafeteria? He's bound to be there. Tell him what happened, and ask if you can reschedule."

"Yeah, okay. Okay, yeah. I'll go over and admit it. I have to reschedule. I cannot afford to lose his interest."

"That's my girl!"

I half ran into the college part of the campus's cafeteria. I immediately spotted Embry, who sat alone at his own table. He looked up and locked eyes with me and grinned. I started to make my way towards him. At that instant, howling came from outside. A few girls screamed. The wolves sounded pretty close. Embry looked excited and he looked at me for a second before he ran outside. He ran straight into the woods, pulling off his shirt. I felt dizzy.

Embry Call, shirtless wonder. He probably had super strength and unbreakable skin and was going to fight those wolves. Cool. Knowing that made me fall in love with him a little more. Marigold Call had a special ring to it...

"Goldie, let's find a place to sit," Mai complained, her tray piled with our food.

"Let's sit where Embry was sitting," I suggested. "So when he comes back I can talk to him."

"Good idea," Mai said.

But Embry didn't return. I grew worried. What if those wolves ate him? No! It can't happen! It shan't! I won't allow it! Keep your heart beating for me, Embrykins! STAY ALIVE!!!

"Goldie, the bell rang and you haven't touched your five dollar and some odd cents meal. That came out of my pocket, you know."

"Ew, the food?"

"No, the money, dumbass."

"Here, I wasn't hungry anyway."

I handed Mai a ten and told her to keep it for whatever I would owe her in the future. She took it gratefully. I sighed and picked up my backpack, starting for English. Mai waved frantically at me before she set off in a dead sprint to PE.

...

Later that night, as I furiously scribbled down the answer to a nearly impossible math problem, my mom opened the door, holding a tray with reheated cheese pizza and a Coke. Mom knew me well.

"Thanks," I said, opening the can(I love the hissing sound it makes when I open it!) and taking long swigs of the soda before I chowed down on the pizza. I knew skipping lunch wasn't a smart move, but I was in Lala Land again, so it's not like it was on purpose.

"Marigold Veronica Perrins, you are one rebellious girl. I think this is the worst thing you've done, and that's saying something."

"Ha! No, it's not. Remember when your boss came over and flirted with you? I stuffed a week-old meatloaf into his breifcase!"

"Marigold Juniper Perrins, you told me you threw it out!"

"I did! I put it with the trash."

My mom cracked a smile. I knew she didn't like her boss either.

"Marigold, on the phone, you said you had something important to do. What was it?"

"It was a date with my dream guy."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I kinda wrecked it for you, huh?"

"It's okay. We were never destined to be together."

My mom rolled her eyes. She, like everyone I've ever known, thought I was dramatic. I thought so, too.

"Maybe you can call him," she suggested. _Shit!_ I didn't ask for his number!

"I don't have his number," I moaned. I fell backwards into my pillow.

"Well..." my mom said, walking out and closing the door. I picked up my pillow and screamed into it. Then I stared at the ceiling. A couple of years ago, I'd painted the words, _I LOVE ROBERT_ on it. In permanent paint. I was grounded for a month, but it was worth it. Then I found out Robert was a cheater, a lier, and a theif. Robert actually took valuables out of his girlfriends' houses and sold them on Ebay. I picked up my teddy bear I'd named Mr. President and stared into his brown button eyes.

"Is Embry gonna hate me tomorrow, MP?" I asked the stuffed critter. I made him nod, then screamed into my pillow again. I slept like that. That night, I dreamt of the government chasing me and Embry was holding hands with a faceless blonde chick. I knew that would never be, not if I could help it.

**_AN: Yay! Marigold has an active imagination, so she's constantly daydreaming. And her dreams are vivid. Sometimes you don't know it's not real until she wakes up._**

**_Goldie: Really?_**

**_mrsnessieblack: Yup._**

**_Goldie: Hey, if you're the author, can you tell me if I ever kiss Embry in the story, hopefully soon?_**

**_mrsnessieblack: Sorry, that's classified information._**

**_Goldie: Classified Information?! AAAAAAHHHHH!!! YOU WORK FOR THE GOVERNMENT!!! *runs away*_**

**_mrsnessieblack: Goldie? Marigold? Um, come back...?_**


	3. Love?

Fierce

2: Really?

Marigold's POV

There wasn't much to do in the mornings except get dressed, eat breakfast, and try not to forget last night's homework. But today, I was extremely nervous and I ended up getting ready and finishing breakfast in ten minutes. School didn't start until nine, so I had a few hours to spare. I killed time by checking my emails, which I rarely checked and was piling up to an unbelievable three hundred. Most were ads and past invites to parties, which I rarely gave any attention to. But then I found an email, fresh and obviously not from a month or two ago. I clicked on it, confused.

**Hey, sorry about last night. Hope you're not mad. I guess I have some explaining to do. Meet me before school in the cafeteria.**

I turned off my computer and pondered. Who sent me that email? What did it have to do with last night? Did I really have to meet this... this... creep?

_I walked into the cafeteria. It was empty. I closed the door behind me. Big mistake. As soon as the cafeteria was dark, a knife was pressed to my throat. In seconds I was dead._

I shuddered and looked at the clock two hours to go. I decided it wouldn't be anything big and assured myself thatnow that I've found my powers, I'd be able to protect myself. I sighed and ran to my cute little green Volkswagen Bug. After coaxing it to start, I was driving the next five miles singing with a song on the radio. Ten minutes flew by fast, and in what seemed like seconds I found a good parking space and climbed out. My nervousness came back. What if the creep was none other than a nerd that had a wild crush on me?

Ew.

I pushed open the doors to find the cafeteria crowded with students. Many were eating pancakes or muffins the cafe sold. I closed the doors and began to walk. I felt a hand grab my arm and I tensed.

"Marigold, I'm right here," a beautiful voice murmured. I turned around. Embry, Beautiful Embry, Gorgeous Embry, Love-of-My-Life Embry, _Embry_ was holding my arm with one muscular hand. He was leaning next to the door, an expression I didn't understand on his face. Guilt? Love? Sadness? Lonliness? A mixture of the above?

"Em- Embry?" I stammered. He smiled a little.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to apologize for last night. Um, something came up, and I..." he trailed off, his face construed.

"Listen, I'm sorry, too. My mom grounded me for that little show yesterday," I explained.

"You didn't wait for me?" Embry's face had another peculiar mixture of emotion. Relief, horror, sadness, happiness, rejection...

"Sorry," I whispered, looking down.

"Hey," Embry whispered, curling a finger under my chin and pulling my face up to look at his.

"Don't feel bad," he said. "I missed our little 'date,' too."

My heart pounded inside my chest at the word "date." His face went soft, as if he felt the same way. We stared into each other's eyes for many seconds. His touch was warm, a strange temperature for the chilly autumn air outside. I noticed his face had gotten many inches closer to mine. His hand, still curled at my chin, seemed to hold my head in place. I felt myself gasp a little at his closeness, and he stiffened. His hand moved away, and he leaned away from me again. He looked away to hide whatever emotion he was feeling. I blushed and looked down again.

_Stupid_, I thought. _I was so close to kissing him!_

Embry sighed and stood up straight, pulling his backpack onto his back. He looked at me.

"Wait-" I said, taking his arm. He shuddered at my touch but said nothing. His head was hung low.

"I'm sorry, Marigold," he said, and he pulled his arm away from me and he ran outside, into the trees. I stared in shock at where he disappeared. A heartbroken howl pierced the still silence. I shivered. The bell rang.

That was the last time in a whole week I'll ever see him again.

**_AN: Okay, this was obviously a pretty tender moment. I strongly suggest you people read Calling before we continue. I'd like to get a few reviews saying you've read it first or you just read it now. Erin will appear in the next chapter. I can promise you that._**


	4. Ouija

Fierce

4: Imprints

Embry

After my howl was finished, I was too ashamed to get to class, so I ran all the way from some remote spot in Washington to Forks. I ran to find Jacob.

They were in the Cullen house, goofing off. Erin was clinging to Seth on his back while he marched along the room, both of them chanting some random song. Jacob had Renesmee on his back, and they chanted along with them. Everyone was laughing. Jasper picked up Alice and then they were doing the same thing. Everyone roared with laughter. Bella saw me peering through the window and smiled, beckoning me to come in. Then Edward pulled her up and they joined in, dancing and chanting. I phased and walked inside. There were a few cheers when everyone saw I'd arrived, but Jacob looked concerned. Maybe he saw something on my face. But he continued to chant the obnoxious song.

"_The werewolves came to dance_

_The vampires started to prance_

_The world is on fire_

_So we will sing higher_

_The werewolves came to dance!"_

I clapped to the tune and chanted with them, trying to smile and lighten my mood. But Jasper looked at me weird, so I knew I wasn't doing a good job. The song got louder and louder, faster and faster. I noticed for the first time that Rosalie was playing the tune on the violin. We all laughed as the song ended.

"What started that, anyways?" I asked. Seth and Erin began to laugh like maniacs.

"I was writing a poem," Seth said. "A pretty idiotic poem now that I think of it."

"I read it and began to chant it. Pretty soon we we're all in here joining in the fun," Erin said.

I laughed, slightly envious. When it comes to Jacob and Seth, their imprints came to them with open arms. Predictable. But Marigold, _Marigold_ was different. She was extremely unpredictable. Edward and Jasper stared at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"You gonna tell us the news or what?" Edward asked, smiling. Jacob and Seth looked at me.

"I imprinted," I mumbled. Renesmee squealed and hugged me.

"Congrats congrats congrats!!!" she yelled. Erin gave me a high five.

"Who is she?" Erin asked.

"A girl at my college."

Edward frowned.

"There's a school for the gifted?" he asked.

"Yeah. We all have these powers or whatever. Marigold is from another tribe. They have legends like ours, only without spirit wolves."

"Legends of vampires?" Alice asked.

"Yup," I popped the "P."

"So what's so special about Marigold?" Bella asked, curious.

"She can extend her spirit to move objects, people, and herself. Telekinesis."

"Wow," Nessie whispered. "Gifted."

"We can all join. We'd blend right in," I said. "I bet nobody'll figure out you're vampires."

"It's a risk," Rosalie said. "But what's the harm? They can't kick us out for being vampires."

"And if they try, we can tell them we're vegetarians," Emmett finished.

"Well, I guess it's okay," Carlisle said. "But we're not moving."

"Don't worry, when I ran it took only a couple of minutes. It's in an unknown town, here, in Washington."

"Cool," Seth laughed.

"Sam already knows about it," I said. "He said that as long as nobody but the teachers know of my little wolf problem, it's okay to attend."

"So you can say you have super strength and speed," Jacob mused.

"Yup."

"Well..." Bella started.

"What?"

"We have to get ready, and we need you to help us. Care for skipping school for a week?"

"Um, okay." I really didn't like the thought of abandoning Marigold.

"You aren't abandoning her," Edward whispered, making everyone look at him.

**Marigold's POV**

It was the third day in a row that I haven't seen Embry. I began to worry. Maybe he didn't like me. Maybe he didn't want me anymore.

I imagined him coming back.

"_Embry, I love you!" I screamed, throwing myself at him._

"_I'm sorry, Marigold, this isn't working out. And I'm gonna move to some other remote location." He said, pushing me away._

"_But, Embry-"_

"_You didn't want me to kiss you, so I think you'd be happier without me."_

"_Embry, please, don't leave me. I love you, I want to kiss you and make you mine, just please."_

"_Goodbye Marigold."_

"Marigold," Mai snapped.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" I screamed. Oops. I did it again.

"Um, Goldie?"

"Sorry."

"It's your move."

I blinked and looked down. Mai and I were playing chess at my house. By the looks of it, Mai was winning. There were empty soda cans on the coffee table and a box of pizza on the ground. Mai's sleeping bag was here, too.

"Oh, I forgot you're staying the night."

"Yeah, you were caught up in Embryland again, huh?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"I know! I brought my Ouija board! Let's ask the spirits if you and Embry are destined for each other!"

"Great idea! And let's teach a pickle to do a backflip!" I squealed. Mai laughed.

"Oh, come on, it's just for fun."

"Fine."

Mai rummaged through her bag. She was very superstitious, and she believed spirits did actually speak to her through the Ouija board.

"Okay, let's ask it to call a spirit."

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back and holding my arms out at my sides.

"Hum, diddly dee... Spirit come to me..." I sang. Mai smacked my arm. "Ow!"

Mai said an incantation and closed her eyes.

"Spirit, are you present?"

Her hands formed the word "yes" on the Ouija.

"Is Marigold Perrins destined to be with Embry Call?"

The Ouija spelled out a jumble of things that didn't make sense.

"I," Mai said.

"M," I whispered.

"P"

"R"

"I"

"N"

"T."

"Imprint? What's an imprint?" I mumbled. The Ouija began to spell again.

"S"

"P"

"I"

"R"

"I"

"T"

"W"

"O"

"L"

"F."

"Spirit wolf?" Mai asked, unsure.

"This whole thing is a pile of crap, let's just put it away," I mumbled.

"Thank you spirit, I release you," Mai said before putting the Ouija away.

"Imprint? Spirit wolf? What was that about?"

"I don't know."

I shuddered and glanced at the clock. Midnight.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah. Maybe everything will make sense in the morning."


	5. BONUS CHAPTER!

**BONUS CHAPTER!!!**

Fierce

5: Frightened

**Erin's POV**

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a three story college with vines climbing the walls and trees blocking it from view. Embry scanned the campus, searching for someone. There were a group of blondes gathered in a group, pointing and giggling at the Cullens. One looked at Seth and smiled suggestively. I tightened my grip in his arm and looked away. Seth kissed my cheek and whispered, "Nobody but you" in my ear. I smiled softly, hugging him. Alice was immediately waving at every random stranger that wore Jimmy Choos (_**AN: Did I spell that right? Fashionistas, correct me if I'm wrong!**_) or Prada. The girls looked at her strangely and waved slowly back, unsure. Edward grabbed her arm mid-wave and pulled it down.

"They don't know you yet," he whispered. I giggled. Alice shrugged and resorted to protecting Jasper from the gaggle of girls headed our way. Jasper sighed and shook his head. I reached over and tapped his arm. In seconds I knew why he was so reluctant. Jasper looked at me and smiled weakly, shrugging and pulling Alice close. Embry suddenly grinned and looked across the campus at two small Indian girls sitting at a bench, absorbed in conversation. One had dark brown hair that desperately needed brushing and the other had dyed platinum blonde hair. I must admit, the blonde and her skin color looked really gorgeous. They were sipping Starbucks and wearing identical sun dresses, only the blonde wore blue and the brunette wore yellow.

"That's her," Embry whispered, looking at the platinum blonde. "Goldie!"

The girl looked up. She smiled and waved, looking at the rest of us curiously. Embry ran to meet her. I stole Edward's ability and listened in on their conversation. Edward stole a glance at me and looked back at a flirtatious girl ignoring the fact that Bella had her arms tight around his torso.

_"Hey, Embry! Where were you?" Marigold asked._

_"Oh, I was busy. I also had to get my extended family ready to join here."_

_"They're all gifted?"_

_"Yup. They all have super speed and super strength, but a few of them can do extra. Like Edward, the bronze haired one, he can read minds. Alice, the tiny one, can see the future." The brunette, Mai, looked excited._

_"Oh, and Erin, the redhead with her arms all over Seth, she can steal powers. I bet she's listening in on our conversation right now."_

The group looked at me. I blushed and hid my face in Seth's arm. I heard footsteps approach us. Marigold, Mai, and Embry were heading towards us.

"Marigold, meet Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Erin," Embry said. Marigold smiled and shook our hands. Then she stole a glance at the Cullens. Her eyes looked a little wary and scared.

"And this is Edward and Bella," Embry said, gesturing at them. Marigold began to take their hands.

"It's nice to meet-" she stopped dead in the middle of shaking their hands. She uttered a tiny squeak. Then Edward and Bella's hands flew away from hers and she ran away. Mai looked at the Cullens and ran. She grabbed Marigold's arm and then they were in the sky.

"Oh, no," Embry gasped, running for the trees.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She knows what we are. She's scared of us," Edward said.

"So she had an Erin Reaction, huh?" Emmett asked. I glared at him.

"You're not letting me forget that anytime soon, are you?" I demanded.

"Not for an eternity," he grinned.

"Why is she afraid of us?" I asked Edward.

"Vampires, remember?" he reminded me with a sad smile. "And she knows about us because her father was killed eight years ago in Seattle. She was close to being killed herself, if it hadn't been for her older sister. Her sister fought them and lost, but gave her enough time to escape."

"Poor Marigold..." I whispered. I watched Embry as he disappeared through the trees to phase.

**_AN: Sorry this is so short, but hey, it's a bonus chapter! Poor Goldie. and don't worry, she'll come to an understanding soon._**

**_Oh, yeah, and I didn't know if I spelled "Jimmy Choo" right. Anybody who goes nuts for fancy stuff like that, please correct me if I'm wrong!_**


	6. Powerfully Weak

Fierce

6: Running

Marigold

Mai and I ran for it. To me, some things didn't make sense.

Why was Embry with them?

Why didn't they attack us?

Why were their eyes golden?

Didn't Embry notice their cold and granite-hard skin?

Did he know what they were?

What were the warm-blooded girls' parts in this?

Were they the food?

Were Mai and I going to be next?

By now we were far enough to run on foot. I slowly stopped releasing energy and we descended.

"Where are we, Mai?" I asked.

"Um..." Mai's face went blank. "We're in _Canada_. I think we went a little too far."

"Anything in our future?"

"It's a little blurry."

Blurry meant good, right?

I heard footsteps approaching fast. We turned. The girl named Erin was in front of us. Mai screamed and fell backwards, shocked. I froze.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," she said.

"How'd you- When'd you- What'd you- Huh?!" I stuttered. Erin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Before, I thought I was a normal girl. When I met the Cullens, I found out what I truly was," she said. "I'm part vampire."

My eyes widened and I pulled Mai to her feet. We backed away. Erin followed, her face soft.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you. Calm down. I don't drink blood."

"I don't trust you," I said, backing away. I tripped backwards over a bush and landed on asphalt. I scrambled to my feet and ran across the road. There were no cars. Erin slowly made her way across the road, her hands up. Mai gasped and pointed down the street. A truck was heavily approaching, and the driver wasn't paying attention. He was heading straight for Erin. Then the driver finally saw her, and honked his horn. I knew he couldn't stop in time.

Erin turned, too shocked to move. I ran into the street and stood in front of her. I expelled my energy. It wasn't enough. I struggled, and finally, I was pushing my energy out. My vision became blurry. Shots of color flew out. My body seemed to glow. Then, just feet away from us, the truck suddenly stopped. I heard the driver's cry cut off. He was unconscious. I waited for my energy to return to me, but it didn't.

Suddenly, it felt like I was carrying the world on my shoulders. I couldn't hold it. I fell to the ground, but Erin caught me. I heard her hiss something frantically into a phone.

"Seth, bring Embry and Carlisle! I found them, and Marigold is unconscious. I'll explain later. Hurry!"

_**AN: Well, how bed was that? I know it's short, but that can't be helped.**_


	7. Waaaayy TMI

Fierce

7: More Dicoveries!

Marigold

I woke up on something soft and warm. Like a shag carpet. I sighed and buried my face in the fur. Then I realized something.

THE CARPET WAS STILL ALIVE!!!

I screamed and fell off.

Now, by now you're expecting me to use my abilities to catch myself before I kissed the dirt. But right now, the dirt and I were too close for comfort, if you get my drift. I was too weak to get up.

"Goldie!" Mai yelled. I heard a thud, as if she were high off the ground, and rustling of leaves as she came closer. I felt her lift me. I heard an animal snuffle, and more rustling.

"Don't look," Embry's voice told us. Embry was here?!

"No problem," Mai muttered.

"Marigold? Honey, are you feeling okay?" Embry murmured in my ear, lifting me gently. Honey? I felt chills run down my spine and I instinctively buried my face in his chest to hide my blush.

Wait. He had no shirt on. HE WAS HALF NAKED!!!

I gasped and snapped my head up.

Yes, he _was_shirtless. I blushed again. Embry looked at me with shock and worry.

To avoid embarrassment, I told him, "You don't need to carry me, I can walk."

That statement turned out to be totally false. I was going to kiss dirt again when two pale arms stopped me.

"I'll carry her," Erin said. I would've shuddered from her, her being a half vampire and all, but I felt myself liking her more than fearing her. Erin lifted me and carried me on her back. She smelled good, like cinnamon and daisies. Her temperature seemed as hot as Embry's. It made no sense coming from her marble skin, though. Whereas Embry was soft and cuddly.

"Erin?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"We're approaching your town. You were out for half an hour. We would've had you home in less time, but Embry insisted on carrying you and didn't want to shake you, in case you were hurt."

"What was that thing I was on earlier, then? That wasn't Embry."

"Um, Marigold, it was, actually," Embry said from behind. It was? How the heck was that shag carpet Embry?

"She's under the impression you were a shag carpet," a velvet voice snickered. I heard a not so gentle guffaw, coming from another man.

"A carpet?" Embry asked in disbelief. "No, hon, I was a wolf."

He seemed so proud of that fact. Crazy as it was.

"A wolf," I said simply.

"Yep. Seth and Jacob are wolves, too." Embry nodded at something in front of us.

"Yep, my Seth is a wolf. And in a few years, Harry will be one, too," Erin sounded smug. Who the hell is Harry? I heard a whine and looked up. A large sandy wolf looked concerned about Erin's comment. Was that Seth? Renesmee was riding a large russet wolf. I figured it was Jacob.

"Who's Harry?" I asked.

"He's my son," Erin whispered. "Mine and Seth's. He's in the fifth grade right now. As soon as he hits puberty..."

Erin pointed at Seth and Jacob. Seth's ears were low. He didn't want that for his son. Then it hit me.

"Wait, he's in fifth grade and you guys are _juniors_?" I asked, disbelieving. "You guys would be seven when you had Harry! That's impossible!"

"Actually, it's not. And Seth and I were juniors ten years ago, too. We don't age. The same goes for Renesmee and her parents. Bella, if you think like a human, would've been a year old or less and Edward wouldn't have been born yet when Renesmee was born. It all a vampire-werewolf-age thing."

Now that I think about it, it started to make sense.

"Oh, so Embry is sort of immortal, too?" I guessed.

"Yeah, oh, and recently we discovered something else. To avoid any heartbreak in the tribe, the imprints don't age after they grow to be adults! Isn't that neat?! Sam, another werewolf, found that out when his imprint, Emily Young, didn't look any different than she did eighteen years ago. Jacob's sister, Rachel, doesn't age because she's with Paul. Her twin sister ages, though."

My head was spinning. So much information!!! And to think I'd still be eighteen in a hundred years! I felt a little sad, though. Mai would still age. I looked at my best friend. She looked upset.

"What's an imprint?" I asked, thinking about the word she used earlier. I got that Embry cared about me, and that it was enough to keep me immortal. But what did it mean? Did I suddenly grow a pawprint tattoo that says the Embry claimed me?

"Well, when a wolf sees their soulmate, they go through a thing called imprinting. They feel attracted to the person. You're Embry's mate," Erin said simply.

Whoa. _Mate_?! I know I fantasize about one day marrying Embry, but being his mate was a completely different thing!

I thought about it. I was going to be with him forever! Who cares about the mating thing?! Actually, _I_ do.

"Mating?" I asked, choking a bit on the word. It sounded repulsive and enticing at the same time.

"It'll hit you when you're ready. And Embry would never force you into something you don't want to do. Love is deeper than that."

And I stared into the eyes of my own personal werewolf.

**_AN: Aaaaaaand Marigold does it again! I hope I put humor in just the right spots. And I'm sorry if the explanation thing is getting tiring. I think I'll skip it in the next Imprint Series fanfic._**

**_Spoiler!!!_**

**_Mai won't age either. Can you guess why?_**


	8. Wolves are SUPER Fun!

Fierce

8: Meeting the Family... And the Extended Family

Marigold

"Marigold, I'd like for you to meet my mom," Embry said, waving a hand towards a Native American woman in the doorway.

"Hello, Marigold, it's so nice to meet the girl Embry's been talking to us about."

"Mo-om!" Embry whined. I giggled, taking his mother's hand.

"And I'm Mitch, Embry's step-father," another Native American said, lifting a hand and shaking mine once. Mitch sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. " Jenna, do you smell something burning-?"

"Oh, no, the cobbler!" Jenna yelled. I sniffed the air and wrinkled my nose, too. Burnt cherries do not smell good. I looked at Embry. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay, Embry," I laughed. "My mom is the same way."

Embry chuckled with me, and led me into the house.

"Well, the cobbler didn't survive, but the rest of the food managed," Jenna said, walking into the dining room with a pot that smelled like steak stew.

"Mmm, this smells good, Mrs..." I paused awkwardly. Does she still go by the name Call or...?

"Oh, Heavens, I forgot! Call me Jenna," Jenna said.

"Jenna," I repeated, smiling. Embry shuffled around, helping Mitch set down bowls, spoons, napkins, and cups.

"What would you like to drink, Goldie?" Embry asked. "We have Coke, Sierra Mist, Sprite, Pepsi, Crush, Dr. Pepper, water, beer, and milk."

I raised my eyebrows. They had a restaurant menu drink selection!

"I like soda," Mitch defended himself. "But the beer is mine, kids."

"Um, I'll have whatever you're having, Embry, it's fine."

Embry's head disappeared into the fridge and he brought out two glass bottles of Pepsi.

"I thought the world resorted to plastic," I gaped at the glass bottles.

"Naw, we just know where to shop," Embry teased. He popped the caps and poured them into the cups, which Mitch filled with ice.

Jenna filled our bowls with stew. I was going to wait until everyone had taken a bite until I took mine, but then I realized they were waiting for me to try some. I hesitantly took my spoon and filled it, sipping the broth.

Flavors burst out at once. On one hand, it was brothy and light. On another, it was mildly spicy and seasoned with onion juice. It was delicious!

"It's great," I told Jenna. She looked awfully pleased.

"Embry told me that you liked onions, so I put a little extra in there," she explained. I shot an incredulous look across the table at Embry. He blusshed and was suddenly very interested in chasing a poor, defenseless piece of onion floating across the soup bowl.

But just then, the door was being pounded and I heard a ton of voices outside.

"Oh, that's my friends," Embry said. He got up and took me with him. "Mom, I'm gonna introduce them, 'kay?"

"Okay," Jenna called.

I saw thirteen HUGE men outside. I recognized Seth and Jacob, and waved. They waved back.

"Goldie, meet Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah, Collin, Brady, Robert, Kenneth, Nolan, and Frankie," he said in one breath. (**_AN: In case you're wondering who Robert, Kenneth, Nolan, and Frankie are, consult Breaking Dawn during the Volturi and Cullen showdown. Bella mentions fourteen werewolves, but we only know ten names._**)

"Hello," I mumbled, embarrassed to have so many eyes on me.

Jacob and Seth came up and hugged me tight.

"It's okay," Seth laughed. "We don't bite, except for Nolan."

"Hey!" one of the boys yelled. "That was _one_ girl, during seventh grade!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and explained.

"It was his first kiss, he got nervous, and he bit her lip. It's haunted him and now he's afraid of imprinting."

"Ah," I said. I smiled at Nolan and he turned beet red.

"Embry, we were hoping to steal you two so Goldie can meet the other wolf girls," Jared said.

"Oh, okay, I'll go tell my mom," Embry said, noticing how childish that sounded, wincing, and walking back into the house. I was left with thirteen wolves.

"Lets get her and make a run for it," Collin suggested.

"Good idea," Paul laughed. Brady lifted me and ran for it, hiding in the trees. He phased behind a tree and came out in wolf form.

"Okay, Embry can't see you," Kenneth snickered. I climbed onto Brady's back and held onto the dark brown fur. The rest of the boys, minus Jared, phased as well and we ran. I couldn't help but giggle as I heard Embry yell something from behind us and then a viscious, scolding bark. I looked behind me to find a huge grey wolf growling at Brady. Brady skidded to a halt and I jumped off. I was laughing when Embry came back in human form from behind a tree, shooting death glares at everybody. He put an arm around me protectively.

"Aw, Embry, they were only having fun," I groaned.

"I don't care. If they ever take you like that again I'll kill whoever's included."

I rolled my eyes and the wolves took me to meet the wolf girls.

**_AN: Haha, the kidnapping part was a concept I'd originally meant for Calling, but I couldn't squeeze it in so here it is!_**


	9. Imprints

Fierce

9: Getting to Know the Girls

I was soon face to face with Erin, Renesmee, Emily, Rachel, Kim, and Claire.

Renesmee and Erin had evil grins on their faces. They strolled up in a casual manner and stood on either side of me, wrapping an arm each around my waist so their arms were an X behind my back.

"You know, we're starting a tradition," Erin whispered so only I could hear..

"Where we dress up the new girl," Renesmee finished, also whispering.

"GRAB HER!" Erin yelled, and all the girls snatched me up and pulled me into the house. Rachel and Emily stayed behind to hold back a scared Embry.

"Embry, help!" I screamed as Kim slammed the door after Rachel and Emily, who ran in at the last minute.

"Okay, Kim, nails," Erin tacked off.

"On it," Kim said, doing a salute and running upstairs.

"Emily and Claire, hair," Renesmee ordered. Kim came back down with a basket of nail and hair products.

"Rachel and Emily, get the clothes."

Rachel and Emily rushed upstairs at Erin's command and came back down with tons of clothing.

"I'll do makeup," Renesmee said.

"And I'll do accessories and shoes," Erin declared.

"Go!"

Kim watched as I picked out a purple and silver sundress and a silver shawl to match the trims. Then she pulled out a lavender nail polish bottle and a silver nail pen. Claire, who was nineteen and the youngest besides Renesmee, started to French braid my hair. Emily handed me some bows to pick from.

I picked the light purple ribbon that matched the shade of my dress and Emily smiled. Renesmee came down with smoky eyeshadow, bronze blush, and lip gloss. Erin brought out silver ballet flats and a silver necklace with a small diamond studded heart.

We were done in about ten minutes.

"Great teamwork, everybody!" Erin and Renesmee yelled as if they'd practiced it.

"If you think that was horrible, you should see our family," Erin told me, her arm around Renesmee's waist; Renesmee was doing the same thing.

"Wait, you two are twins?" I was shocked. They looked nothing alike except for looking awesome. And then I realized they were wearing the same clothes. Have they been doing that all the time?

Erin and Renesmee both said, "Adopted."

"I joined the Cullens fiver years ago," Erin said.

"But we're the same age and we liked the same things, so why not?" Renesmee finished.

"It's easier to call Nessie my twin than my cousin," Erin added. "Because otherwise Rosalie and Emmett would be my foster parents."

"Who's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, right, you didn't meet everyone yet," Erin said.

"Don't worry, you will soon. And if you hated our little makeover, you'll find Aunt Alice to be Death in high heels," Renesmee laughed.

"Don't worry, I love getting pampered occasionally," I mumbled.

"Then get ready to be pampered 24/7!"

We walked outside with the other imprints, chatting and laughing like we were BFFs. Embry was pacing outside, with Jacob and Seth and the rest of the imprint wolves waiting patiently.

When he saw me, his eyes went wide.

"What did they do?" he asked. My face went from happy to horror.

"What? What's wrong?"

Embry rushed up and lifted me, spinning around and setting me down again.

"They took away my imprint and brought back an angel," he whispered, like those words were meant for my ears only. I glowed with happiness. And then, right when I thought Embry was going to kiss me, a car horn honked. We looked up in surprise.

Jacob, Seth, Erin, and Renesmee were in a van, Jacob at the wheel. Seth rolled down the window.

"Come on, you two, we're gonna miss the movie!" he yelled.

"Come on, angel," Embry whispered in my ear before taking my hand and leading me to the van.

**_AN: Hey, it's your beloved mrsnessieblack! I bet some of you are wondering about Claire's age. "Oh, nineteen is just a number, where'd you get that one from?"_**

**_Well, I did a little math. Claire was three before Renesmee was born. When Erin came into the picture, Nessie was eight. Five years later, Erin gets married. So, if I stop right there, Claire would be sixteen. But that's not right! Three more years come into play! Well, I'll give you a few seconds to figure out when I mentioned Lucky # 3._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_You give up?_**

**_Okay._**

**_Go back two chapters. Harry was five when Erin got married. How old is he now?!_**

**_Yup. Harry is eight. Three years after Erin's marriage and the end of Calling._**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	10. Totally Pointless: IMing My Heart

**_AN: Oh, no, I feel so stupid. In the last chapter, I said that Harry was eight. Well, for those of you who went back a few chapters and went, "Whaaaa?!" Sorry. A little stupidity and memory loss on my part. Harry is in fifth grade and therefore ten. So there's a five year gap in between Erin and Seth's last chapter and the first chapter of Fierce. Claire is actually twenty one. Oops!_**

Fierce

10: The Dreaded Romance Movie

Marigold

I wasn't always one for romantic comedies. Nor did I find anything remotely interesting in romance novels, although Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet _spoke to my heart. I really didn't want to see the newest romantic blockbuster, _IMing My 3_(**_AN: I tried making an IM heart, but it won't give me the first symbol. You can visualize it, right?_**), and Mai, who's seen it already, said it was a hokey movie that has too much heavy making out and plot-less scenes. Basically, it sucked.

"I hear the movie is really good," Erin whispered to Renesmee.

"I know, and I hear this new actor that plays the lead role is totally cute!"

"Hey, no checking out the dude's fake tan when you have naturally copper guys up front!" Jacob said from behind the wheel.

"Amen to that, Jake," I cheered. Embry turned in his seat to wink at me. "Seriously, guys, Mai saw the movie and told me it was really stupid and lame."

"Aw, don't spoil it," Seth whined. I guessed he was the one that bought the tickets.

"Well, we're seeing it, even though some of us want to ruin the fun," Jake teased.

"Hey, who wanted to watch the movie?" I fired back. Seth cracked up.

"You imprinted on a good one, Embry!" he chuckled. "This one's got a firy tongue."

Jacob laughed too. Embry turned completely to grin ear-to-ear at me.

...

"I, like, can't believe it," the leading lady said. "Brett, like, totally wants to go out with me!"

_LOL_, she wrote on the computer. _As IF!_

She paid attention to filing her nails while she waited for a reply. She made sure to rub her nails on the thin shirt she was wearing, moving the material just so the guys in the audience were paying close attention to her totally unimportant life. She read the IM and read it out loud so the whole world would know Brett's pain. Then she logged off and called Roberto, her "totally hot new boyfriend that was an exchange student from Spain!"

"_Adios_, _Roberto_!" She said and flipped the phone closed.

The scene cut to a party that was completely random and had no relation to the previous scene. I could feel Erin stare at the screen blankly. At least Jacob and Nessie were salvaging it and paying more attention to kissing each other lovingly instead of the actor and actress eating each others' faces. Seth was pretending to go to the bathroom, but when I went outside to get some more popcorn, there he was, sitting on a bench, eating a whole bucket of popcorn and looking really bored.

"Hey, Seth," I said.

"Hey, did Embry die yet?"

"He's close. I don't think he likes plotless movies unless it has guns involved."

"Even _then_ he hates plotless movies. They scare the living hell out of him."

"Good to know."

"What about Jake and Nessie?"

"Their lips are more important than the actor and actress'."

"Okay."

He sighed, and I could tell he wanted Erin.

"I'll bring her back for you," I promised, going for some popcorn before entering the theatre.

"Erin, Seth is bored outside. I can tell you don't want to see the movie, so go ahead and spend your time with him for the next hour and a half."

"_Thank you_," she whispered, moving around other people's feet to get to the exit.

I sat next to Embry and endured the last hour and a half for my friends and family.

**_AN: Sorry this is so short! I'm tired and I have no imagination when I get sleepy! Thank you for your patience!_**


	11. An Uninvited Memory

**_AN: I'm going to stop adding the title in the beginning of my chapters. First off, you all know the story by now. Second, it looks just plain retarded._**

11: Meeting the Vampires

Marigold

Embry held my hand as he led me into the mansion. I stared in awe at all the art and glass and decorations that covered the walls. I also gaped at the grand piano that was standing in the corner of the living room. Who played the piano, besides me, anymore?! Today, it was all about the guitars, but I found something theatrical in a piano.

"Good, because we value good music," a velvet voice spoke from behind me. I shrieked and twirled around to look at the speaker. It was the vampire named Edward. He winced and looked at me.

"I'd appreciate it if you just call me Edward," he said.

"How'd you-"

"I can read minds."

I paused for a second.

"I'm out," I declared, heading for the door.

"Whoa, girl," Embry said. "What's wrong?"

"She's not happy with the fact that I can read minds," Edward answered for me.

"Will you _please_stop doing that?" I snapped at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "And yes, Embry, I don't appreciate it when somebody's telepathic. It freaks me out. What if I'm thinking of something embarrassing?"

"Like what?"

I blushed and refused to speak. Embry shook his head and looked up the stairs. I looked up too. There were the rest of the Cullens, walking downstairs single file. Renesmee and Erin were the last to descend the marble steps. Both girls were wearing identical dresses. Then, simultaneously, they grinned and hugged me. I noticed they were holding hands.

"It's their means of secret communication," Edward explained. I glared at him and he realized his mistake. He resumed wearing his poker face and he took Bella by the waist. How can he have a mate? He's so annoying! He raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him my world-famous _dare to speak and you're dead_ glares. Just then Seth and Jacob walked in the door.

"Hope we're not too late," Jacob said.

"We wanted to make it obvious that we're Embry's only relative link to the Cullens," Seth explained. Embry smacked Seth on the back of the head.

"Hey, no hitting my husband," Erin complained, rushing over to take Seth's hand. The word startled me for a second before I reminded myself that Erin was married with a _kid_. Speaking of...

"Hey, Erin, where's the famous Harry?"

"He's outside searching for a salamander," a golden haired woman said.

"_Again?_"Erin gasped. "He'll get his new clothes dirty! Oh, I'll get him yet..."

Erin walked outside. Shortly afterward we heard a splash and a drawn out, "Mom!" Edward laughed. Then he explained to everyone, including me, who gave him blank stares.

"Erin crept up behind him and startled him. He jumped and fell into the river."

"They act more like siblings than actual mother and son," Renesmee said, laughing and shaking her head. Erin came back, with a dripping wet, black haired, copper skinned, teal eyed fifth grader in a red t-shirt and jeans with holes on the knees in tow. He grinned and waved at me before the tiny vampire took him by the shirt with her thumb and finger and dragged him upstairs, scolding him.

"I take all this time to get you in something decent, and you ruin the jeans, you get mud all over yourself, _and_ you get it all wet!"

"Aunt Alice, clothes aren't everything," I heard Harry argue before a door closed upstairs. Seth shook his head.

"Well, that was Alice," Embry laughed. "And the blond lady over there is Esme and her husband Carlisle, Jasper and his "twin" sister Rosalie, and Rose's husband Emmett."

All of them waved hello. I shyly waved back. Harry came downstairs again in a blue polo shirt and shorts. Alice followed him, with a smug look on her face.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Emmett said, clapping his hands together once so they make a loud SMACK.

"Emmett, will you care to explain what it is that we're doing?" Rose asked.

"It's a surprise," he said suspiciously. Erin reached out to touch Alice's arm. Then she groaned.

"No, Emmett, we're DEFINITELY not bungee jumping," she complained. All of the husbands and boyfriends held their mates and wives- and girlfriend, in my case- protectively. I wondered how Erin knew that.

"Alice is blind to werewolves, imprints, and half vampires," Edward explained. He ignored my death glare and continued. "Erin has the power to steal powers and modify them. She's a superweapon."

"I'd prefer that you don't call me that, thank you," Erin said. Embry held me tighter.

"Marigold isn't jumping," he said.

"Aw, come on! I'm all for it! Besides, if by some chance Emmett miscalculated the distance down, you know I can save myself." I lifted myself into the air until I was as tall as he was.

"YES!" Emmett cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Rosalie glared at him. Erin shifted forward.

"Marigold, you fell unconscious from trying to save me. You're not jumping. What if you fall unconscious in mid-jump?"

"I won't," I said. "That truck was fighting my force. It weakened me then. I jumped off a three-story building, and I saved myself then."

"And I'm not letting you jump off of anything else," Embry growled.

"Embry!"

"Marigold, I have to agree with Erin. It's unpredictable when you fall unconscious."

"Come _on_!" I yelled. "So _you'd_ jump, but not me?"

"Who said I'd do something that outrageously stupid?"

"I don't know! But obviously, killing vampires with razor-sharp, venom coated teeth that can kill you is not _unpredictably dangerous_."

"Marigold-"

"I'm leaving."

I stormed out of the mansion. I heard footsteps following me.

"Goldie!" Harry's voice yelled. I ignored him. I looked ahead. Then I saw something that made my heart jump.

"Goldie, calm down," my father said.

"D-dad?"

"Calm down and go back to Embry. He needs you Goldie."

"But you're... You're dead!"

"I know I am. Thank you, Harry."

I whirled around to look at Harry. He nodded towards my dad.

"Goldie, Embry wants you safe. I saw the little stunt off the school building, and then your heroic rescue with Erin. I don't want you hurt, just like Embry. Go back."

"Dad..."

I fought the tears in my eyes. I missed my dad.

_"Augustine! They're dangerous!"_

_"Grace, if I don't go, they'll kill the whole of Seattle."_

_"Don't go, Augustine... Don't leave me here."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"And why Marigold?! Why must you take her?!"_

_"She showed signs of devoloping her powers. She is a shifter, Grace! They're tougher than vampires!"_

_..._

_My father was protecting me as my little one year old self tried to shift vampires into the fire. I was successful twice._

_"Get the child!" A beautiful voice hissed. They over powered my father. I screamed as I watched him die a painful death. The beautiful creatures advanced on me. I screamed again._

_"Marigold!"_

_There was a blur, and the vampires grew agitated. My sister, impossibly fast, lifted me and set me in my mother's arms._

_"Mom, take good care of Marigold," she ordered._

_"Bree..."_

_"Mom, let me go! I'll be fine! Get her out of here!"_

_My mother lifted me and changed into the pheonix. I held onto her feathers as she set flame to the vampires close by. Bree fought until a vampire caught her and bit her._

_"Bree!" Mother and I screamed._

_My sister screamed and was flung to the ground._

_"Don't kill her," I heard a bubblegum voice say as we flew off. "She has potential. How would you like to join the vampires to destroy vampires, young Bree?"_

I gasped. I never let myself relive those memories. My father was gone, and Edward, Embry, and Erin were by my side as I got up from the ground. Had I fainted?

"Marigold, you were reliving memories. You were unconscious for a while," Edward said.

"Was I?"

"Marigold, what was it?" Embry asked.

"I saw a memory... It was when my father took me to Seattle. I was a year old. Eighteen years ago, there were vampires in Seattle. My father, like me, had telekinesis. He took me there to destory the army. My sister, Bree, saved me, and she was changed before my eyes. I never saw her again."

Carlisle walked up.

"Bree?" he asked. "Was she young, with dark hair and white skin?"

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save her. We were going to give her a second chance, but the Volturi... If we had hidden her, maybe you could've..."

"My sister... Who are the Volturi?" I demanded.

"An ancient family. They're gone now, courtesy of us," Erin said.

"What happened to my sister?"

"She was sent with an army to destroy us," Edward whispered. "Carlisle was willing to forgive her and teach her our ways, but the Volturi arrived at the wrong moment. They don't give second chances to those who break the law. They destroyed Bree."

I cried. My sister... she's dead. She died. I wanted nothing but to avenge her.

"I'm afraid there's nobody to blame anymore," Edward said. "Victoria and the army, Bree's creators, are dead. Jane, Felix, and Demitri fell in the war. They're gone. We avenged her for you."

"Oh, Bree..." I sobbed. I fell into Embry's arms and cried.

**_AN: I know, it's such a sad chapter. Didn't think I'd make Bree her sister, huh? For those of you who haven't read Eclipse or forgot who Bree was, read the book and read the chapter after the war. Jasper was hovering over Bree to keep her in check._**


	12. Meeting Bree

12: A New Skill In the Mix

Embry

Marigold was obviously still in shock. Although she laughed with Renesmee and Erin and smiled when Emmett pulled some obnoxious prank on Jasper, her eyes were tight and strained.

"Hey," Harry said when he escaped the clutches of Alice.

"Hey," Goldie responded, not really portraying an emotion.

"Do you want to see your sister?"

Goldie's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"B-bree?" she asked.

Harry nodded. Marigold's eyes focused on air for a second, and then tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ohmygod," she sobbed. "Bree!"

I couldn't hear or see her sister, but obviously Harry and Marigold could. Harry looked at me.

"Do you want to meet her sister?" he asked.

I nodded distractedly, watching Marigold's reaction. Then, as if somebody gave me glasses when I was nearsighted, I saw the little vampire that Carlisle was too nice to kill. But she wasn't a vampire. She was a teenager, barely fifteen, with light beige skin and dark hair. She was sitting next to Marigold, patting her shoulder.

"It's okay, Marigold, I'm here."

Her voice wasn't that tinkle of bells anymore. It was a light, easygoing voice.

"Bree, I never really forgot about what happened, and to think revenge is now out of question-" Marigold blubbered.

"Marigold! Don't you ever think about revenge! I saved you so you'd have a chance in the world! I don't want you gambling that chance!"

"Why'd you agree to become a vampire?"

"I agreed because I thought I'd be ridding the world of a dangerous coven. I didn't know until minutes before my death that I was growing to _be_ the menace rather than destroy it."

Marigold sobbed harder at the mention of the word _death_.

"You must be Embry," Bree said, looking up at me. I jumped at the mention of my name. Bree smiled.

"Um... Er... Yeah," I muttered.

"I come over to check on Marigold often, and she was always so worked up about you. I can see why she went nuts over you."

Marigold and I both blushed.

"Bree!" Marigold hissed, as if her sister wasn't dead, but rather always there.

"Sorry," Bree shrugged. "Well, I have to go. Dad wants me to do a rain check in England. Literally."

Bree's image disappeared. I looked at Harry.

"Well, I can't exactly bring her back," he said, shrugging.

"How does that thing work?" Marigold asked.

"Well, I can talk to anybody anywhere, dead or alive. I call myself a visual cell phone."

Marigold laughed.

"So you can talk to, let's say, Erin, and it would work the same way as with Bree?"

"Yep. It's really handy in history class. I had to do a report on Abraham Lincoln, so I interviewed him and got an **A+**. But I really don't need to ask anybody but Uncle Jasper for the Civil War project due in two weeks..."

I chuckled, shaking my head. The kid was a genius.

"Hey, you think you can help me on my English assignment on Macbeth?" Marigold asked. "You could let me interview William Shakespeare."

"Ha, that would be awesome!"

Right about then Esme called us in for dinner. I looked at the setting sun. Wow, it was getting late already?

I guess time flies when you're having fun.

**_AN: I'm so sorry it is so short, people. My head feels like it's going to explode. I'll make my next chapter two THOUSAND words long, that's a promise. Just to make it up to you guys. Love y'all!_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	13. Between Heaven and God

**_AN: Hey, guys! Guess what? What, besides the super-awesome-suspense-filled-amazing Eclipse movie, is coming out June 2010?_**

**_A NEW TWILIGHT BOOK, THAT'S WHAT!!!_**

**_OMG!!! I'M REALLY EXCITED!!! It is a novella about Bree Tanner's short-lived immortal life in Eclipse. Can you see why I'm so excited?!_**

**_Just so you know there's proof, I have the link to the Twilight website with the message posted up on my profile. I'm definately going to camp out in front of Barnes and Noble for this book. I don't care if I have to sneak out from my bedroom window. (Ok, that's a little extreme, but you get the general idea.)_**

**_SPREAD THE NEWS!!!_**

13: Just a Normal Day... Including Vampires and Werewolves

Marigold

I felt better afterwards. I was able to see my sister, whom I missed like crazy. Bree always knew what I loved and she was the perfect older sister everybody wanted and more.

"You okay?" Embry asked as we walked to the mansion. His arm was around my waist, holding me close to him. My heart made a strange beat when I acknowledged this fact.

I guess there was no confusion between the fact that Embry and I were together now. I leaned my head into his side, sighing with content. I felt _his_ heart leap, and I smiled.

"There you two are," boomed Emmett when we made it to the porch. "I was beginning to think you guys were doing something in the forest-"

Edward came over from behind Emmett and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Enough of being a perv, Em," he muttered, grinning at me. Embry glared at Emmett. Suddenly I felt the need to push Embry away from Emmett. It was strange, because usually, if Emmett tried to joke like that around me, I'd gladly let Embry tear him apart. In fact, I'd help him. But now, I followed that instinct and readied myself.

Just as Embry exploded into a large gray wolf, I pushed him a few yards away. I stood in front of Emmett.

"Calm down, Embry!" I yelled. I felt dizzy, but only a little. I let my invisible barrier fall, and shook my head. I pressed my palm to my forehead. Whoa, what's going on?

"Get some clothes on, Embry," Edward warned.

"What?" I instinctually looked up. I squeaked, turned scarlet, and looked back down. I felt Alice appear on the porch as she threw some shorts in Embry's direction.

"It's safe," Edward said, and I looked up again. Embry rushed up to me.

"Marigold, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Embry, just a little dizzy."

Embry frowned. _Fine_ and _dizzy_ weren't meant to be placed in the same sentence for him.

"Seriously, I'm okay."

"No, we need to keep an eye on you. It seems it only happens when you try to save somebody. Strange, because you didn't feel faint that very first time..."

"Embry."

"This isn't normal. Mai doesn't faint every time she predicts..."

"Embry."

"I mean, yeah, I'd understand if this was a normal situation, but-"

"EMBRY! Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring, first of all, and second, for shutting the hell up."

"Oh."

Emmett chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes and went back inside, Alice following suit. She grinned at me.

Embry and I still stood there, with Emmett as an audience, just looking down at the floor. Eventually, Emmett got bored and left.

"Well, I guess we'd better head on inside," I mumbled.

"No... Stay here," Embry said, taking my arm and pulling me back when I took a step. "I wanted to tell you something... Well, it's more of _doing_ something than rather say it."

I looked up at him. He was still looking at the ground, when slowly, he lifted his head up so that I could see the full blast of devotion he had in his eyes. Then, without breaking this gaze, he said in a strong, loving, sure voice, "I love you."

He leaned in.

There were many things I'd like to say I thought at this point. Maybe, _I couldn't believe my own ears_, or _I know that, silly_. I might say I was thinking about ending the suspense and rushing into the kiss. But, I really wasn't thinking anything at all around this point. It was more like my brain short circuited and my body was acting on instinct. At least _this_ explanation seemed smarter than the way I was acting.

I've always dreamt of this moment. Ever since I woke up one morning and realized boys weren't icky.

I read a few romance novels, which wasn't a whole lot because most were sappy and gooey, and I knew that only true love will unlock that first, beautiful kiss. It would feel just right, not awkward at all, unlike what some teen novels would lead you to believe.

Sparks would fly, and you'd feel like you were in heaven the moment your lips met. The boy you kiss will be your little piece of heaven.

Embry kissed me softly. My brain suddenly worked again and I closed my eyes.

I just figured out something.

Embry wasn't my little piece of heaven. He was freaking _God_.

Embry's hand, which had been gripping my arm right up until this point, trailed down my arm and clutched my waist. He pulled me closer, and I didn't complain. In fact, I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck and refused to let go.

And yet, as you may not believe, we weren't making out. His lips were still soft and gentle, just barely putting any pressure on mine. I wasn't panting for air like girls might do with their first kisses. I was breathing normally. So it surprised me when I found Embry panting for air.

He pulled away slowly.

"I think your body is being a little over protective," he gasped out.

"What?" I asked, breathing regularly.

"You're using your telekinesis unknowingly. I couldn't push no matter how hard I tried. Why is that?"

Actually, I _did_have a reason, but if Embry knew that reason, he'd most likely shift into a wolf and kill the source of that reason.

"I don't know," I lied. Then I smiled playfully. "Wanna try again?"

"You're amazing," Embry murmured, smiling, as he leaned in and kissed me again. Then, just as quickly, he pulled up. "Nope, your body is still resisting."

"Darn."

"But I love you anyway."

Embry kissed my cheek and brought me inside.

"I made a pot roast," Esme said, leading us into the kitchen. Renesmee, Erin, Jacob, and Seth were already sitting at the table eating. There was an unknown girl there, too. She had Seth's shade of copper skin and the Quileute tattoo on her shoulder, so I guessed she was a wolf, too.

"That's Leah," Embry explained. "She comes to visit Every so often just to check up on Seth and Erin. She left the pack a while ago, though."

Leah waved at me and stabbed a bit of roast with her fork.

"We met when you introduced me to the rest of the wolves," I reminded Embry. But I only remembered glancing at Leah briefly. I was caught up and bewildered with all the boys on Embry's lawn.

"Oh, right," Embry frowned. He probably forgot about that. Or he was trying to forget the part where they'd "kidnapped" me.

"Come on, let's eat," I said, laughing at the expression on his face. I sat down at the table and took a small portion of roast, gravy, and vegetables. Embry, on the other hand, piled his plate high until there was practically nothing left.

"You're a pig," I teased.

Embry stuck his tongue out at me but otherwise ignored my comment. He scarfed down the vegetables first, leaving nothing but carrot juice on their half of the plate. I looked at the other wolves. Leah's helping wasn't very big, but big enough. Jacob and Seth had more than two dinners' worth of roast but not many vegetables.

I looked down at my own plate and stabbed a juicy onion. I put it in my mouth.

It was tastier than Embry's mom's food, so I continued to eat. Occasionally, I'd hear Erin and Nessie start a conversation, but right in the middle they start to talk telepathically, so I only hear half of the matter. Seth and Jacob seemed used to it already. Harry walked into the kitchen at one point, his eyes glued to his Nintendo DSi, playing some game that I figured was racing because of the screeching noises.

"Harry, the game gets turned off when you come in to eat," Erin scolded him.

"Sorry, mom," Harry apologized. He pressed some kind of button and tapped the screen with the stylus and shut the console. Then he reached for the bowl that once held vegetables and peered inside. He lifted it for Jacob, Seth, and Embry to see and raised an eyebrow. There was nothing but a single green bean. I giggled.

"Here, Harry, I'm not very hungry right now," I said, passing him my plate.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at me before getting a fork of his own.

"You're welcome," I said. As they continued to eat, I got bored and concentrated on the salt shaker. It floated in the air effortlessly. Harry paused in the middle of chewing a bit of pot roast and stared at the shaker.

The shaker began to spin on its side in the air. Usually, the salt would spill out, but I made sure to take care of that and covered to opening with an invisible wall. I made the shaker do a couple of backflips and dance with the pepper grinder, and then set them back on the table as if they didn't just do a gymnastics routine just now.

Harry laughed.

"That was awesome!" he laughed. Erin and Seth chuckled at their son's enthusiasm.

**_AN: Okay, that's over two thousand. But I want to continue, so here goes..._**

I looked at Jacob's plate. When Jacob started chugging down his soda, I lifted the slice of roast he didn't eat yet into the air.

"Hey, I was eating that," Jacob complained when he saw it hovering next to the chandelier. "Now you're getting dust all over it."

"I don't think Esme would allow dust here," Renesmee said, smirking at the floating bit of beef. I had to agree with her there. The chandelier looked like somebody barely hung it up, and yet I recognized the design from the eighteenth century. Only the chandelier has been modified to hold light bulbs instead of candles.

"Wow, you know antiquities well," Edward said, entering the room.

"I love antiques. It's not my fault people today are bored by the classics," I whined. Embry raised an eyebrow.

"You like classical stuff?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, popping my _p_'s like I do when I make a point for myself.

"And you play the piano?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, wanna hear me play? I wrote a few pieces of my own."

"Yes, that would be fantastic," Erin said, piping up.

"Come on into the living room," Edward said. Jacob grabbed his plate, which was over flowing with tenths, and followed all of us into the room.

Emmett was playing a video game with Jasper, Jasper winning, and growled with agitation. I was suddenly worried about the controller. But he looked up at our small crowd suddenly and raised an eyebrow as Edward led me to the piano. Jasper paused the game, which I could now see was Call of Duty, and sat up in his seat. I could see Alice peek into the room with interest.

I sat on the bench, undecisive as I looked around at all the faces waiting for me to play. There were many songs I wanted to play, many that fit different personalities. There was one that was boisterous and energized, which described Emmett and would suit him best. There was a quiet melody, almost descreet, which described Jasper. One was mellow, and very soothing, which I categorized under Edward and Jasper both. For the werewolves and "twins," there was a playful piece.

I looked into my Embry's eyes and decided the song I wanted to play.

I turned to the keys, took a deep breath, and started to play.

**_AN: I love the piano. I just wanted to put that out there._**


	14. Pianos and Walks

14: There's Nothing But Happiness

Marigold

This was Embry's song.

I knew this even before I played the notes. I'd written it on my electronic keyboard at home, but the grand piano here seemed to bring out more of the emotions I'd felt, and still feel today, about the man sitting next to me now.

The notes would seem complicated to anybody who never even gone near a piano. I moved my fingers swiftly and accurately, as if I'd practiced these notes forever (which I have). They morphed from gentle to complicated, from melancholy and then to happiness. It energized near the end, signaling a change. I'd written this last bit after I found out Embry could morph into a wolf. The energy flowed, and flowed, and flowed, until the song fluttered to a close.

It was silent in the room. I looked up, blushing, to find everyone with their eyes closed. Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella, and Esme had entered the room sometime during my performance. Alice had fully entered the room by now, and had taken a seat next to Jasper. Jasper broke the silence.

"So many beautiful emotions..." he whispered, the first to open his eyes. I first thought he was going to cry, because his face surely showed he would, but he only smiled softly and shook his head.

"Amazing," Edward said. "I've never heard any piece of music so captivating and emotional. You completely overwhelmed us."

"It was like the notes were colors, melting into a new color, and another, and another!" Renesmee sighed, staring off into space.

"That was beautiful," Rosalie said, sitting on my other side on the piano bench. "Hmm..."

She tried to play the melody, but a few notes came out wrong. She grimaced.

"What notes did you play?" she asked. I placed my fingers over hers and showed her which keys to play for my favorite part of the song. The written kiss I'd imagined in my head as I wrote it, the part of the song that became reality only moments before.

"Like this?" she asked. She played the notes, but they still didn't sound right. "No... but you said these were the notes!"

"They were..." I said, frowning. I closed my eyes and replaced Rose's fingers. I played the song in my head and repeated them on the piano. Embry's song drifted in the air.

"Impossible, I played the right keys," Rosalie interrupted the song.

"Maybe you lack the right emotions," Jasper suggested. "Because I'm not feeling the same emotions in your playing as much as I feel them in Marigold's."

"Hmm, maybe," she murmured. She seemed to daydream as she played the notes again. I heard a slightly more edged version of Embry's song and sighed. No, this wasn't right.

"No, that isn't right, either," Jasper and I said together.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Rosalie yelled, exasperated. She frustratedly played "Chopsticks" on the piano. I noticed something.

"Rosalie, play that again," I told her.

I heard something in the notes when she played it again.

"Jasper, I need your help. I want you to make me as angry as possible."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just do it," I sighed. Then I was super mad. I wanted to kill something. I used the logical part of my brain to play the notes to Embry's song. It came out all wrong, but it was the same notes.

Then just like that, the anger disappeared. I was my normal self again.

"Weird," Emmett said.

"It's like Jasper said, Rosalie is lacking the right emotions," I said. "Jasper, pay close attention to my mood rather than my music. Rosalie, pay attention to the music."

I played it again. Embry's song started up again. I felt relieved. I thought that maybe my harsh playing had tainted the song. But I wiped away my relief and gave out all my emotion.

"Okay, stop," Jasper said. "I feel passion, love, excitement, and understanding all at once. Your song combines emotions."

"The song was perfect in every key," Rosalie said.

"Well, in the words of Adam and Jamie, 'I declare this myth _busted_,'" Embry joked. I laughed.

"_Please. _It's more like, **_busted,_**" Erin said. We cracked up. Pretty soon the entire Cullen house was laughing.

I was beginning to like it here.

* * *

"Goldie..."

"Hrm?"

My eyes fluttered open. I gasped. Embry was carrying me, cradling me against his bare chest.

"You awake now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"Well, I didn't bring a car over to the Cullens', and even then it would be impossible to drive to the Mahkcep reservation. So, I carried you. I'm only walking because I didn't want to wake you. You're beautiful when you're asleep."

I blushed, but gained enough confidence to tease him.

"As opposed to when I'm awake?" I asked.

"You're an angel," he whispered. "Now, since you're awake, you have the option of either riding my back home or walking alongside me."

"I'll take the walk."

Now, I'm not going to lie. Riding on a wolf's back would be outrageously cool, but I prefered to hold his hand rather than his fur. And I liked it when the conversation wasn't one-way. Besides, walking would lengthen our time together.

Embry gently set me on my feet. Then he took my hand and walked with me.

"Marigold, do you love me?" Embry asked.

"Why would you ask such a thing? Of course I do!" I gasped.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't forcing myself upon you."

"Embry, as embarrassing as it is for me to say this, I've been stalking you since you joined the Academy. In fact, I'm pretty sure _I_ forced myself upon _you_."

"If you did, I'm glad."

"Marigold Juniper Perrins... I love your name. It suits you."

"Hm, I had another name in mind," I said absently, about to enter Embryland again.

"What?"

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"You said you had another name in mind..."

Embry and I blushed when he got it. But he smiled and took my chin, holding up my face so he could give me a glorious kiss.

"We're getting close," he said.

"Hey... What's that?" I asked, pointing to something glowing red on the ground.

"I don't know..."

As we approached it, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly knew what that thing was.

"Ow, it's hot," Embry said as he picked up- and dropped- the Pheonix's feather.

**_AN: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN!_**


	15. Enemy of the Mahkceps

15: Trouble Ahead

Embry

"Ouch, it's hot," I complained as I dropped the scorching thing. Although it felt like I touched an open flame, the item itself felt wrong. It felt soft. Like a feather.

"Mom," Marigold whispered, her eyes wide with horror.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

"My mother is a Phoenix. But she never sheds her feathers..."

Marigold watched the feather warily, and lifted it with her mind. It twirled slowly in midair for several seconds. She blew on it. The glow disappeared, and the little bit of light emanating from it vanished. In the flame's place was a perfect, unruffled scarlet feather. She gingerly pinched it with two fingers, worried it'd burn her fingers, and studied it. Then she gasped.

There, in black, ashen lettering, was a single word.

**Trap**.

"We're running into a trap. Embry, we need to go back. It's happening."

"What's happening? Marigold, what's going on?"

"Into the trees, quickly! I'll explain later!"

There was a rustling from the forest. Marigold began to panic.

"Now!" she hissed urgently. She lifted me and herself into a high branch above the place we were just standing. The rustling began to grow louder. Then as I was just about to die of suspense, a creature emerged.

At first glance, I would have mistaken it for a vampire. It had pale skin, flawless features, remarkable stealth. But upon another inspection, I noticed this thing was far from the perfect stone creatures.

Its eyes were the most repulsive. They were completely green. A vile, dark green. The color didn't stop in the irises. They covered the whole eye, like the way Mai's eyes turn completely white when she's scanning the future. The iruses, however, were a ghastly glowing white. They scanned the forest, looking for something.

Another feature was its teeth. They were all jagged and pointy, and _yellow_. They looked like they could bite into anything, even diamond.

And the _smell_... It took all I had not to puke.

(**_AN: If you have weak stomachs, I suggest you don't read this._**)

The stench was so foul I tried not to gag. Imagine being a zookeeper on poo duty. Mix that with year old rotting meat. Mix _that_ with a dead body smell. Yeah. That's what it smells like.

(**_AN: Okay, it's safe. You may continue reading._**)

"What-"

Marigold clapped a hand over my mouth quickly, silencing me. The creature looked up suddenly, but it was either because it was blind or we were too camouflaged in the leaves that it didn't see us. I shuddered at it's gaze.

We watched the creature as it glanced around one more time and vanished from where it appeared.

"It's a vampirin," Marigold whispered. "The lost soul of vampires turned evil. When a vampire is deliberately evil, when they die their souls take on an even eviller form. The vampirin is the natural enemy of the Mahkcep, like the vampire is to a werewolf."

I shuddered. To think that _we_ had it easy while Marigold's tribe suffered. We probably added to their enemy's population, too.

"Come on, we have to get away from here. Although vampirin are partially blind, they make up for it in smell. Our scent won't stay in the trees forever."

Marigold took my hand. We lifted into the air, higher than the trees, and paused. Marigold looked out into the blank forest.

"Mai..." she whispered. "I can't believe they took over the town when I was gone. I hope she's okay."

And we glided back to Forks to tell the others of what happened.

* * *

Mai's POV

**_mrsnessieblack_**

I began to cry. In this dark, depressing basement, I was doomed. Doomed to die. I sobbed harder as I tried deperately to tend to Joseph's fatal wounds. In minutes, he was dead, and I was alone.

Marigold, I hope you are safe.

**_AN: For those of you who forgot, Joseph was Mai's normal human boyfriend. And also, don't try looking for the Mahkcep online or anything, because they don't exist._**

**_I thank my US History teacher, Mrs. Peckham, for unknowingly lending her name for the tribe name. Peckham spelled backwards is Mahkcep. Our whole class is called Tribe Mahkcep, so I decided to use that to my advantage._**

**_Stay tuned..._**


	16. Battle

**_AN: I apologize for any confusion last chapter, what with my name cutting into the middle of Mai's story. There's something horribly wrong with my computer. I need a PC. Grr..._**

16: Tribal Myth

Marigold

"We can't go anywhere near. They will harm you in horrible ways."

Even when I finished explaining, I could see that Edward and Emmett were unfazed. I decided to yell out for their sake what they _do_ that makes them so dangerous.

"They eat souls just like you drink blood! They will kill anything and everything that has a soul!"

Now it was only Edward that seemed untroubled. He didn't believe he had a soul?

"No, I don't. And I don't believe any vampire in this room has one, either," he said.

"If you don't have a soul, then kiss Rosalie, or Alice. Souls give you loyalty, compassion, and love. So go ahead. It's obvious you don't have a soul, so why should you care if you cheat on Bella?" I snapped.

My harsh words worked, though. Edward flinched and wrapped his arms around Bella. Embry did the same with me.

"Marigold..." he warned.

"No, we need to destroy these things! This is why my father took me to destroy the army. We destroy vampires before they gain a sense of evil. When they gain a sense of evil..." I shuddered. "When they gain a sense of evil, they are in line of becoming vampirin."

Edward shuddered. I figured maybe he did something that he wasn't proud of.

"So we're going to war again?" Emmett demanded.

"No, _we're_not going to war," I said. Embry growled when he noticed what I truly meant behind those words.

"You're not going alone," he grimaced at the thought. "I don't care about my soul, I'm going with you."

I shook my head. It was _my_responsibility. I was a true Mahkcep, I have to do this myself. Edward growled.

"This isn't because of your _lineage_, Marigold," he hissed. "We're all family."

"_You _may be family," I pointed out, "but _I'm_ not. _I'm_ going. You're not going to risk your souls to save me."

"Too late," Edward muttered.

"Not if I can help it," I said, narrowing my eyes and planting his feet firmly on the ground. He couldn't move, and everyone saw that.

"You can't hold us down forever," Emmett said.

"No, but I can hold you down long _enough_."

"Not a chance," Embry growled. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me down with him.

"Embry, I don't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," I yelled. I blasted his arms away, using the full power of my telekinesis, and ran out of the house, crying. Just as I was about to leave the room, Erin grabbed my elbow.

"Marigold," she said. Red tinted my vision. I screamed in her face.

"I hate vampires! I hate all of you! Let me go!!!" I screamed. Erin pulled away, shocked. I could see agony ripple through Embry, and I ran away before it could hit me and break my act.

* * *

Embry

Marigold hated me. I always feared this. I feared she would run away, run from me, and eventually be with somebody else. I wanted to be with her. I needed to save her.

I tried to run. My torso went forward, but my feet didn't leave the ground. I fell forward. Emmett, who was only standing two feet from me, caught me and pushed me up so I could regain my balance.

"She still loves us," Erin said.

"No she doesn't," I chuckled darkly. "You heard what she said."

"Then why are your feet still rooted to the ground?"

I looked down. I pulled, trying to lift my feet. It felt like they each weighed a ton. Marigold.

"She lied," Jasper said. "She said she didn't love us. But it was only so _she_ could leave."

"Wait. I know who can help us," Erin said. She looked around the room. I looked too.

Someone was missing.

"Alice, toss me your cell phone," Erin said. Alice threw it to her. She dialed a number.

"I need you to help us," Erin said.

* * *

Marigold

I ran through the trees. I followed the smell. It wasn't a very pleasant smell, but it was useful.

_"Do you remember the legends, Goldie Bear?" my father asked as we flew through the air. My father loved to use his telekinesis to fly. Now, we were flying to meet his impending doom in Seattle._

_"No, not really," I answered._

_"Once, many years ago, a war broke out between the Mahkcep tribe and the vampirin. The Mahkcep had powerful forces, but we stupidly used the most powerful like pawns."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I was getting to that. The chief was devastated. We had only one last powerful force left, the only person whom we can place our hopes on. It was the chief's daughter."_

_"Like me?"_

_"Yes, Goldie, like you. The chief didn't want to lose his daughter, so he sacrificed himself, as an offering to the vampirin for peace. But the vampirin betrayed him. After the chief expired, they greedily took his soul and went after the rest of the village. The dwindling numbers quickly turned to the only remaining authority left. The chief's daughter."_

_"How old was she?"_

_"She was nineteen, barely a young lady."_

_"But that's old!" I exclaimed._

_"Not really. She was barely an adult. The chief's daughter had an extraordinary power. She had the power of Claim, a very potent power."_

_"What is Claim?"_

_"She could gather the powers of her people, gather them and become something extraordinary. The Goddess. The chief's daughter was young, but skilled in gathering power, so she took every power her people had and transformed. The vampirin fell, and vowed that one day, when another gains the power of Claim, they will grow again, and destroy the chief's daughter like they failed to do before. And now, we destroy young vampires before they gain evil, so that their prophecy will never come true. That is why I am taking you with me now, so you may help us travel further from it."_

I blinked back tears and approached the place I last saw the vampirin. I saw something glimmer, and I headed for it.

"Don't you dare, Marigold!" Bree yelled. I gasped and took a step back. Harry! I turned around. Harry looked livid. Behind him was the Cullens. Embry looked positively outraged. I flinched.

"Marigold, how dare you go without help! You could die!" Harry scolded.

"I have to! It's my destiny! I was born for this!"

"Born? What does that have to do with killing yourself?" Embry hissed.

"Because my father was the chief. I'm the chief's daughter."

I told them the legend. About the prophecy. Why it was my destiny.

"I have Claim, not telekinesis! My father was the first person I was exposed to! His death marked me, and I began to use telekinesis rather than Claim! The vampirin promised that when the next Claim is discovered, they'd be ready to fight, and destroy me, because they failed to do so on that dreaded day! Well, now they're here, and it's obvious that somebody has Claim!"

"You're not going alone," Harry said. I noticed that Seth and Jacob were missing.

"They're alerting the rest of the pack," Edward explained through clenched teeth. As he said that, thirteen wolves' eyes gleamed in the dark. I recognized the tiny silver one as Leah, because I never saw her in wolf form before. I heard a feral hiss. I turned around.

A vampirin was standing there in a crouch.

I want to Claim my mother's power!

I shuddered. Heat coursed through my body. Fire came from my fingertips. The vampirin flinched. Vampirin don't like fire.

I threw out my energy for fire, using telekinesis to make the fire wrap around the vampirin like a whip. The vampirin screeched, and turned to ash.

"We have to destroy these things and put them in fire immediately," I ordered. "If you don't set them on fire straight away, they will either rebuild themselves or rebuild themselves into a bigger, tougher form. Everyone go into groups! Husbands with wives, werewolves go in pairs! These vampirin are absolutely deadly otherwise!"

Harry was riding Leah's back, confusing the vampirin with images of their past, others' past, or just the past in general. I thought I saw General Jackson from the Civil War as one of the many historical images Harry produced. Embry was running alongside me, snapping the vampirin in two and letting me disintegrate them. Bella and Edward worked together, back to back. Jasper set one of the vampirin on flame and Alice told him when and where another will show up.

I want to Claim Mai's power!

I suddenly _saw_. I turned around and blasted a vampirin that tried to sneak up on Embry.

Jacob and Renesmee were already working on their fourth. Sam and Jared were snapping and setting them on fire. Jared was holding a burning branch in his mouth. As I looked around, one werewolf out of every pair were doing the same.

I sort of laughed when I saw a World War II soldier walk across our battlefield. He _so_ didn't belong. But he confused and distracted the vampirin for Leah to pounce on. Harry took out a cigarette lighter and set the body on fire.

The vampirin backed away. We advanced. Then they scattered, retreating into the forest towards town. The wolves howled. The Cullens cheered.

"STOP!" I yelled. "It's not over! Something's up. Once the vampirin are set on winning, there's no turning back. They never back out of a fight. Something's going to happen. Something big."

An we watched with horror as the vampirin came back, with more fighters and some leaders. The Cullens hissed at the leaders.

Why?

**_AN: Hmm... Why _did_ they hiss at the leaders? Maybe... they recognized them?! Mwahahaha!!!_**


	17. Battle: Part 2

**_AN: I apologize for any confusion last chapter, what with my name cutting into the middle of Mai's story. There's something horribly wrong with my computer. I need a PC. Grr..._**

17: Revenge

Marigold

The leaders hissed a command, forcing the vampirin's advance to stop. I scanned the leaders' faces, taking in their features.

One had red, blazing hair, her mouth twisted into a snarl. She glared at Bella.

Another also had red flames for hair, his mouth a grimace. He gazed at Erin with pure hatred. I realized with a start that Erin had his nose. Her father...?

One had long blond hair twisted into a ponytail. He had a bit of a goatee on his chin. His head was cocked to the side, speculating Edward.

There was another long-haired blonde, but he looked petrified, like wood sitting still for ages, and he was sizing up Renesmee.

One had dark black hair, and an expression that told me he was bored. He only glanced at Carlisle.

There was a young blonde female, maybe only fifteen, that also looked at Bella with hate-filled eyes.

A burly ginger grinned at Emmett, who returned the grin. The grins weren't playful, as if they were best friends forever. The grins meant, _I'm going to rip you to pieces just to enjoy your screams_.

All around, the leaders found their opponents.

"That's her," Jasper told me. He didn't look at the girl, though. He was looking at a young black haired southern girl, who looked at him like he was a traitor for staying alive. "The young girl glaring at Bella. Jane. She killed Bree."

I saw Jane snap her head in my direction to look at me with distaste. Beside me, Harry's image of Bree snarled at her.

One by one, the Cullens addressed their opponents coldly. Even Esme, who I always thought of as good natured and sweet to anybody, snarled the name of her opponent.

"Victoria," Bella addressed the red haired woman.

"Amor," Erin snarled.

"Isn't it proper to address me as _Father_?" Amor snarled back.

"Sorry, I've disowned you."

"James," Edward said cooly. James nodded back.

"Caius," Renesmee hissed. Caius growled back.

"Marcus," Carlisle said simply. Marcus raised his chin.

"Demitri," Esme snarled. Her snarl frightened me. Demitri only looked at her and smiled. Surely he thought it was going to be an easy win.

"Felix," Emmett chuckled. Felix smiled back.

"Maria," Jasper said, ducking his head in a southern greeting. Maria hissed back.

Rosalie was paired off with some random vampirin that she must've met years back, because she muttered something about meeting the freaking rapist again.

Alice was paired with another woman. I guessed that this was probably a sister of Maria's, because Jasper alternated glares between both of them.

"Jane," I hissed. Jane gave me an angellic look.

Everything started from there.

"NO!" Edward yelled, reaching for me.

Bella gasped and looked at me suddenly.

Embry howled in pain.

And I suffered the worst pain imaginable.

I felt like I was on fire. I fell to the ground.

Kill me. Kill me please!

I... I want to Claim Bella's power.

Now, this has never been tried before. The legend only covered stealing the Mahkcep's power. Could I steal a vampire's power? A vampirin's?

A little invisible bubble covered me, and I got up from the ground. Jane looked outraged. Bella looked shocked. I said my next sentence out loud for everyone to hear.

"I want to Claim Jane's power," I hissed. Bolts of electricity shot in my brain. But I wasn't in danger. Jane was.

"Do you like the taste of your own medicine?" I asked sweetly as Jane froze in shock of the pain. I turned up the heat, and she screamed.

"Marigold," Jasper whispered on my left.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look at your arm."

I looked. Spiralling down my arm were gold Mahkcep symbols, braiding and weaving into the Goddess' mark. I was beginning my transformation.

* * *

Embry

As Jane doubled over in pain, I stared at Marigold. Around her eyes were golden patterns, swirling into a mask-like shape. Jasper told Marigold, and she looked at her left arm. The same golden patterns were covering her arm.

She was transforming into the Goddess.

"Kill her," A random vampirin hissed. "Before she transforms!"

The war began.

**_AN: Rosalie's opponent is NOT Royce King! He's just some rapist vampire she stopped years ago. I know there's no such thing, but bear with me, okay?_**


	18. Battle: Part 3

18: Battle: Part 3

Marigold

Jane hissed and ran at me, a vampirin at her flanks. I dodged her attack gracefully. Embry was growling and fighting two vampirin at once.

I saw that I was trapped between the vampirin and Jane, so I leapt into the air just as they leapt for me. I stayed in the air. I scanned the battleground. I focused on Demitri.

I want to Claim Demitri's power.

I suddenly sensed Jane and the vampirin underneath me, ready to spring. I used my mother's power and set the random vampirin on fire while he was still alive. The thing screeched and vanished.

"I want to hear your screams before I avenge my sister," I said in a new voice.

This voice began to frighten me. It wasn't my voice. It echoed, like the toll of a church bell. And yet my voice was still feminine, still soft. It wasn't my voice. It was the Goddess's.

I flew around, setting fire to every odd vampirin, making the battles even. I heard their defiant screams, the werewolves' triumphant and satisfied howls, the laughter errupting from Emmett mingling with snarls as he fought with Felix. Jane followed me as I evened the odd, killing her team more effectively than all else.

That was when I heard a piercing scream from down below.

I jolted in the air. I knew that scream. I knew that voice.

My stomach did a backflip as I looked below me.

Jane, her jagged teeth showing as she smiled at Mai, looked up at me, daring me to come down.

"Mai!" I screamed. But I couldn't come down. Coming down would mean certain death for Mai, certain death for _me_.

"Your precious friend is all broken, Goddess," Jane taunted. "What kind of friend are you when you don't come to her rescue?"

Jane stomped on Mai's hand. Mai shrieked. I gritted my teeth. I'm _so_ sorry, Mai, really.

"Jane, you are a foul, cruel monster," I growled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Goddess, come down, coward."

"No. You'll kill her."

"Oh, well. I guess you forfeit _two_ lives today."

_Two?_ I had a bad feeling about this.

I heard Embry howl. I turned.

I screamed.

A vampirin was digging his teeth into Embry's jugular. A wispy ice-blue mist began to spill. His soul.

"NO!" I screamed, blasting the vampirin away. But more surrounded him, thirsty for a pure, fresh soul.

"I surrender," Jane stage-whispered to me. I hung my head and floated back to the ground.

"I... I surrender," I said in my regular, normal voice.

"Marigold, no!" Somebody -Harry- yelled. All of the vampirin, werewolves, and vampires ended their fights. Edward and Carlisle ran to help Embry. Erin, Harry, Seth, and Jacob were running for me. Everyone else were in complete shock.

Some vampirin hissed and barred Jacob, Erin, Harry, and Seth from me. Jane laughed maliciously. I hung my head.

_I love you, Embry._

I heard the Cullen's screams and the wolves' howls as Jane snapped my neck.

And that was the last thing I saw.

* * *

Embry

I howled. Just as Jane said that two lives were forfeited, I felt horrible teeth tear into my throat. But, instead of blood being sucked out, I felt _myself_ drain out of my wolf body.

"NO!"

Marigold... Of course... She'd want me alive more than herself.

"I... I surrender," she sobbed.

No! No, you can't! You'll kill me as well, if you surrender! Kill them! Don't let them manipulate you!!!

Cold hands. Not Marigold's. I heard Carlisle's voice ring in my ears. Then he froze. Edward sucked in a gasp of horror.

There was a sickening snap. The Cullens screamed. Sam led the rest of the wolves in howling.

And my heart was broken beyond repair. I howled louder than the rest of them. Jasper didn't even bother controlling my emotions. He was feeling pain, too.

I felt my tears hit something. A jacket, maybe. Edward was stuffing it under my head.

But I couldn't rest. Marigold needed to be avenged.

I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!

"Embry, calm down, you're in no fit state to even move," Edward ordered. I didn't care. They could drink my soul. It was empty, now.

More cold arms were holding me down. I stuggled. Then Sam and Jacob laid paws on my body, and both of them issued Alpha commands.

_Embry, stay down._

I couldn't ignore it. I was forced down by the power of the two Alphas.

And then there were sounds that made me wish I were dead.

The sound of vampirin feeding on the purest soul there ever was.

**_AN: DON'T HATE ME!!! Marigold will never die!!! What kind of ending would that be?! Marigold dies. The end. NO!_**

**_I want Marigold to have the life she wanted, with Embry by her side, and Mai laughing because of something that shall remain unknown for now!!!_**

**_I want you all to laugh and want more for the last chapter!!!_**

**_NOT THIS!!!_**

**_See? I'm tearing myself apart because of this!_**

**_NO HATE MAIL!!! I will die if you send me hate mail!!!_**


	19. Memory

19: The End

Marigold

I suppose you could say I was still alive. My body was moving. I was seeing. I was breathing. But my motions weren't mine. It was like I was the second person in the same body as the first. My mind didn't control the actions or words, just my thoughts.

A handsome man around the age of thirty entered the room. I barely realized this room was completely wood and leather. There was no dry wall, no paint.

The man spoke in old Mahkcep.

_The day has arrived, daughter._

If it was a shock to notice I understood the _ancient_ language, instead of today's, you should have heard what I was thinking when I replied in the same tongue.

_As we knew it would._

_You need to stay. When the time comes, your duty will be to your people. Put their lives ahead of yours. Don't do anything that will endanger our tribe._

_Yes, father._

_I love you. Watch over your mother and little brother for me, do you understand?_

_Yes._

The chief left the cabin room and I followed. There was a gory sight. Even my body, which, as I told you, didn't respond to _my_ thoughts, gagged at the sight. The chief turned his head slightly.

_Be strong._

He motioned for me to stay where I was as he crossed the battlegrounds to the leader of the vampirin army. I felt a presence next to me, and my lover took my hand as reassurance.

This day was known to come. It shouldn't have surprised me. But I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks as memories that weren't mine flooded my head.

**_Steady, Youngflame._**

**_Yes, father._**

**I steadied my bow and shot. The arrow hit the deer, piercing its heart. I smiled and my father returned it.**

**_I am most pleased, daughter._**

That first hunting lesson of the chief's daughter was one of many. I wrapped my head around that one memory, replaying it in my head like a broken tape, as the chief's throat was sliced and the vampirin made horrible slurping sounds as they drained him of his soul.

Something was wrong. Instead of leaving, they began to grow restless. The leader pointed at me. Beside me, my lover froze.

_Do not show fear, Wolftongue,_ I whispered to him.

_I only fear for you, beloved._

The leader hissed a word, and the vampirin began to advance.

Even our strongest warriors fell underneath the power of their army. While some vampirin became distracted with all the different souls to taste, more would take their place, and more. I had to do something.

I Claimed every power my people had. Including Wolftongue's, which I knew wouldn't help me. The animals I would call for would only perish the second they enter the battle.

I lifted into the air. There was a subtle brush on my arm. Looking down, I could see a silver pattern trace along my arm and down my leg. I only could guess this was the Goddess's mark.

The leader entered the fight. I grew wary.

Leaders never entered a fight unless there was an absolute need, and it was obvious his side had the upper hand.

I only found out what was happening when he grabbed Wolftongue's throat and made a small cut. Wolftongue struggled.

The leader taunted for me to come down. He began to place his foul lips on Wolftongue's throat, sucking in his soul.

_When the time comes, your duty will be to your people. Put their lives ahead of yours. Don't do anything that will endanger our tribe._

The chief's words rang in my head. Wolftongue was being used as a distraction. Of course I would be preoccupied with saving him while the vampirin killed off my tribe, hunting for my mother and brother.

I felt tears betray me as I turned my back on Wolftongue and began to destroy the vampirin. I won, and the tribe cheered. The leader screeched and vanished. But not before he made his oath.

_I foresee another of the same power in the future. When that day comes, there will be a whole army, waiting._

I rushed to Wolftongue's side. Blood was replacing the soul's place in his wound. Wolftongue was dead.

My lover, my life, has ended.

* * *

"Awake, Marigold Juniper Perrins," A honey-like voice whispered.

I opened my eyes. Dark surrounded me. I should be dead. But some part of me told me that I wasn't. I felt a hand turn me, and I couldn't find the urge to struggle.

A girl with my face looked back at me. But there was a slight difference.

Her hair wasn't dyed platinum blond, and the Goddess's markings were silver, not gold, like mine.

"Youngflame?" I guessed.

She smiled and nodded.

"I have watched over you, Marigold. You are safe. Your body is being cared for as we speak."

"But... But I'm dead!" I exclaimed.

"No... You are barely making your way back to life. You have just defeated the vampirin."

"H-how?"

"Your soul, sweet sister. Your soul was too pure. It was tainted only with the power of love, far too great for the vampirin to handle. They were destroyed, and the leader is waiting for your return so he can destroy you himself."

"But... If I destroyed the vampirin, surely he knew that! What could he possibly do to destroy me?"

"Have you learned nothing from the momory I gave you? What is it that you would give your life for?"

"Embry."

"Exactly. He will use your lover like he used mine, my precious Wolftongue."

"But not if I save him."

"The leader is weak with age, but twice as wise. He will know how to dodge your attacks."

"I will find a way."

"Go, then. Hurry, go back to you lover. Before he kills himself with grief!"

"Yes. And Youngflame?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, sweet sister. Now go, and be fierce!"

"Fierce," I whispered as I fled into the darkness.

**_AN: I've done it again!!! I added the name into the story! Haha, I'm bad!_**

**_I just think that adding the name will add something extra. A little _oomph. _Haha._**


	20. The Leader

20: Marigold Juniper Perrins

Embry

My Marigold. Gone.

I couldn't stomach it. I just couldn't!

I imagined this was what Seth felt when Erin almost died years ago. Mai was sobbing into Collin's chest. Collin looked confused. Erin was helping Mai with her hand, which was completely broken. Carlisle was fixing the wounds on Marigold's body. Jacob was sitting next to me, trying to console me with his thoughts. Quil was there, too, but he stayed silent.

I was still on the ground. Sam and Jacob were afraid that if they let me go, I'd do something to kill myself.

_I never even had a chance to tell her I loved her._

_I know, Embry, I'm sorry._

Jacob whined and Renesmee hugged his neck. Jasper was sulking somewhere. The vampirin had mysteriously crumbled to dust, so there was nothing to distract him. I guessed that he felt a connection with Marigold because of the piano song that portrayed so many emotions. She made him feel peaceful.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Carlisle announced quietly, getting up from the ground where Marigold lay.

"There was nothing any of us _could _do, Carlisle," Edward said. "I guess... I guess we'll have to arrange a funeral."

My heart broke all over again at the word "funeral." Jacob lowered his head. Alice walked toward a boulder and disappeared behind it. I heard her calm Jasper down. There was a grating sound, like Jasper was breaking the boulder.

Mai left Collin and walked to the body of her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Marigold," she whispered. Collin walked up and knelt beside Mai as new tears spilled down her cheeks.

There was nothing to do. I struggled weakly against the Alpha command, but it didn't work. Jacob looked at from the corner of his eye.

_Please, Jacob, just let me phase and take a final look at Marigold_, I pleaded.

_Okay, phase and go to her. DON'T KILL YOURSELF OR DO ANYTHING THAT WILL CONEQUENTIALLY END YOUR LIFE._

_You can trust me, Jacob._

_I hope so._

Jacob was grumbling as I got up and phased. I knelt next to Marigold's body, confused when water hit her cheeks. Was it raining?

No, I'm stupid. I was crying. My life had ended. I was as good as dead without her.

Lifting her up in my arms now, I could see the frailty of her whole body. The strength I always saw before was an illusion, made by her quick wit and brains.

"I love you, Marigold," I whispered. "I wish I could say I'll join you soon, but I cannot do that. I can't."

Maybe I was going crazy, but in just a fragment of a second, I thought I saw a flicker of color on her cheeks. And then another. And another. It was as if she was travelling from life to death in a zig-zag pattern. I gasped and shook her. Mai gasped and pulled my arm, trying to pull me away.

"Stop it! Stop!" she screamed. Jacob growled, tensing to pull me away. Collin helped Mai pull me away.

"Stop! She's alive! I know it!" I yelled. Sam, who was in human form by now, shook his head.

"I'm afraid the shock of it may have driven him to desperation," he told Carlisle. "Eventually we'll have to keep a sharp eye on him or he'll put someone in danger."

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled. "Look at her cheeks! She's trying to come back!"

They could all see it now. Marigold's cheeks were gaining color. Not much, but enough to see she's not dead, not anymore.

Jasper walked out from behind his boulder, with Alice not far behind. That's when he began to hiss.

"I see my enemy is coming back," a cold, ancient voice groaned. I looked up to find a black figure towering over Marigold's body.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, pushing Collin and Mai away. Collin shielded Mai, Renesmee, Erin, and Harry. Brady ran to his aid. I ran to attack the creature, but in the moment when I should've grabbed it, he was gone. I felt a slash go across my back. I yelled in fury and got up again.

Warm liquid soaked my back and trickled down, soaking my shorts. I felt a healing pain and sprang at the creature again. Another slash on my arm. Again and again I sprang, only to get new slashes. Edward followed my lead, trying to overwhelm him. But he was too quick. Edward had slashes just like me. I could see the clear venom seep out of his wounds, binding together to make his skin smooth again. Emmett, now. And now Jasper. Each of us suffered, but we still fought. Alice joined in. So far, she's the only one with no cuts on her. Lucky psychic.

I growled and tried again. I wanted to hurt the damn thing. He wanted to murder my Marigold!

The creature gasped, making us pause. He pulled away the hood of his robes. Now we could see his face, the cold, green eyes that were nearly black from age, the pale, milky white teeth that were just as repulsive as the normal vampirin's. He snarled. A blue fluid was trickling down his cheek at where I slashed him. The souls he had taken was his blood!

And, as we stared, Marigold began to stir.

**_AN:Well, well, well, the leader is back! And Embry just discovered something, even if he didn't know it himself!_**

**_I'm getting bad with all these cliffies. Tee hee._**


	21. Ute

21: Victory and Loss

Marigold

I was very aware of sounds surrounding me. I was aware of an unnatural coldness to the left of me, and an unnatural breeze sailing around. But I could barely move. It was like my whole body weighed ten tons. More than ten.

There were growling sounds, and the sound of rocks being ripped to shreds. I could feel trickles of blood hit me occasionally, a gory, uncomfortable thought.

Oh, God, is Embry fighting my enemy?

I tried to get up. It was hard, but somehow I managed, and their fight ended to look at me. I saw the pale, ugly face of the vampirin leader, the beautiful faces of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, and the most magnificent face of my Embry, who was a human and gasping for breath. I saw blood trickle down his body from already-healed cuts.

"Ah, my dear Marigold," the leader hissed. Somehow, I could tell that was the most pleasant his voice would allow.

"_Ute_," I hissed back, using the ancient Mahkcep name. In English, his name meant Death.

"Ah, Youngflame, I see, has taught you my name."

"Yup."

Embry was wide eyed, as was everyone else, at my sudden life. Jasper looked well over alarmed. Collin, Brady, and Quil were standing in front of the imprints and Mai.

"Then, I guess, you know how I defeated dear Youngflame, inside?"

"Yes, I know your method. It is not new to me, not now. You may have lost that fight, but you destroyed my sweet sister. But you will not destroy me."

"We'll see about that," Ute hissed, disappearing and reappearing behind Embry. I didn't give him a reaction. He would want that.

"What-" Embry started before Ute made a slash on his throat, in the same area that he slashed Wolftongue's. I didn't even wince. Not even when a pale blue liquid seeped out of the wound.

"I love you, Embry," I smirked, just as Ute took a sip of his soul. Ute cringed away.

"Huh?" Embry looked around quickly, backing away and holding his neck.

I'd been expecting this. Back then, when Ute used Wolftongue against Youngflame, there were no thoughts of love. Only panic and pain.

What kept Death in the shadow was love. Everyone loved something. And then, at death, your love wisps away as you fall into blissful forgetfulness. And Death will claim you.

I walked alongside Embry, now, twisting my arm around his and holding his hand tight.

"I love you, Embry," I whispered. I felt the markings on my face and arm burn. The heat seemed to travel down my arm and up his.

"I love you, Marigold," Embry whispered back, catching on. He gasped. I looked up.

Gold was snaking up his arm, swirling and spiralling into the markings. Only a strand made it to his face, curling around his eye.

"You cannot use my love against me," I growled at Ute, whose eyes widened.

"Impossible," Ute gasped, backing away.

"Possible," I argued, pulling Embry with me for our final attacks.

Embry let go of my hand. I panicked for a second. What if the magic dies as soon as he let go?

To my surprise, the markings still stood etched into his skin. Embry phased, and his grey fur contrasted with the bright gold. Ute dodged his attacks, but not easily. I turned around.

"Quickly! Everyone! Take my hand!"

They complied. I felt the gold snake themselves around everybody's arms, and I Claimed their souls and love.

We turned to destroy Ute.

And I felt sorry for him.

**_AN: Yay! Love conquers all!_**


	22. Chant

**_AN: The author is CHEESIE!!! Yes, CHEESIE!!! Don't say CHEESIE!!! without making it all caps and adding exclamation points. 'Cause I'm different. I don't like to say, "cheesy."_**

**_Oops, I said it._**

22: New

Embry

I was well aware of where the vampirin disappeared to, and I dodged his strike that should've cut my side. I sliced him in the chest. Souls poured out. But the wound healed quickly, closing off the souls' exit. The souls that managed to escape flew out into the distance.

Jacob was with me then, and so was everyone else. Ute was trapped.

"Marigold, Marigold, Marigold," Ute laughed shakily. "You are so feisty."

"Thanks," Marigold said before she hissed something in an unknown language. I guessed it was Mahkcep and didn't want to hear whatever insults she was yelling.

The vampirin screeched and wrapped his arms around Emmett, crushing his soul out of him. Emmett yelled, sturggling, but nothing came out. Nothing but profanities.

"I... I don't understand," Ute gasped, dropping Emmett and backing away.

"You won't find any souls in these vampires without killing me, first," Marigold taunted. I saw for the first time that her markings were glowing the same color as the souls. Holy crap, was my soul in there, too?!

"You took their souls?!" Ute laughed. "My dear Marigold, that will make you no better than a vampirin."

"There's one thing wrong with that theory," Jasper said. "She's not using our souls for her own expense."

"Yeah, we're being protected," Harry taunted. The vampirin was quick. He suddenly appeared in front of Harry and slashed his cheek.

Harry touched his cheek in shock. Seth growled, and the war began. I ripped his torso, spilling out more souls. Some didn't escape, like the others, but they circled above us.

"You can't defeat me!" Ute roared, charging for Marigold.

_No!_

Marigold gasped and sheilded herself with her hands- a reflex reaction. Ute got too close.

The souls that originally were floating over our heads reacted to him like a shield; he bounced back. The souls hovered in front of Marigold.

Marigold held out her hand. The souls rested on her palm, on a little golden spiral. She gasped as they slowly soaked into her skin. The markings grew brighter.

Marigold began to whisper in Mahkcep again, and Ute hissed, recoiling away from her. Emmett grabbed Ute, holding him in place.

I felt words come into my head, in Quileute, and I whispered them to myself. Marigold looked up at me and began to say the words louder. I lifted my voice out, too.

_When day comes to a close_

_And night draws near,_

_My voice will rise,_

_And pollute the fear._

_And death shall fall_

_Under a painful blow_

_We will survive,_

_In our hearts, body, and soul._

_Love is binding,_

_Hate is breaking,_

_The water stills,_

_The Earth stops shaking._

_Death will die_

_Under his own hand._

_And forever shall there be_

_Peace among men._

I translated this into Quileute. Marigold chanted it in Mahkcep. The Cullens began to say it in Italian.

Those of us in wolf form howled. Mai chanted in Mahkcep. Erin, Harry, and Renesmee chanted in English.

Ute cringed and struggled, but he was too weak in Emmett's iron grip. And Emmett was chanting in Italian, too, so it really didn't help him any to struggle.

Ute's eyes turned blue. Soul blue. His mouth opened and a bright light eminated from it.

Have you ever watched the second Harry Potter? How about the part where Tom Riddle has shots of light stick out from his body? Yeah, that's what it looked like.

"No!" Ute screamed.

Marigold said something else in Mahkcep. And Ute exploded.

Given, it wasn't a gory scene with blood and guts surrounding us. No, it was only souls exploding from him. And boy, there were a lot.

Ute's skin seemed to be just that- skin. There were no bones or organs, just skin and robes. Emmett dropped the floppy stuff in disgust.

Marigold gasped and felt all the souls she had contained fly out of her and return to us. And when they were returned, all the markings and magic seemed to have disappeared as well.

"You did it," I whispered, bringing her close to me.

"Yes I did," she laughed, kissing me passionately. And I really didn't care about everyone else as I kissed her back.

**_AN: Yay, everything has died down, and now all there is left to do is post up the epilogue. I love you guys SO much, and I really appreciate the support!_**

**_Now that Fierce is almost over, watch out for Renewal, the next installment from the Imprint series! It's a two-imprint story, so expect more than one pair of POVs._**

**_Renewal is coming up soon!_**

**_Love y'all!_**


	23. A Perfect Ending and Bonus Sneek Peek!

Epilogue: A Little Something Extra

Marigold

Embry was laughing as I played the werewolves' song. It was hyper and fun and easy to dance to. Seth and Erin were already dancing. Jasper seemed happier, less like a vampire and more like a human enjoying one hell of a party. He was tapping his foot in time with the music, lounging on the couch with Alice beside him. Esme was holding Carlisle's hand as they stood near the piano. Jacob had Nessie on his shoulders and was doing a one-man dance. Nessie was drumming her hands on his head, laughing, with Harry laughing at both of them from his seat on the ground. Bella and Edward were leaning against a wall, holding each other and occasionally kissing. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere in sight, but I could easily guess that they were enjoying some privacy elsewhere.

Mai was dancing with a couple of werewolves, imprints, and Leah. They were laughing and switching partners around. Jared separated from Kim and danced with Leah. Quil separated from Claire and danced with Mai. Claire and Kim danced with Collin and Brady, laughing as if they were all just best friends. After a few switches, all of a sudden they were back with their original partners all at once.

I noticed Mai was red from all the dancing by the time she reached Collin. I only laughed and played the music faster. Mai shook her head at Collin and came over to sit next to me on the piano bench.

"Okay, let's wind things down, now, Marigold, I'm tired!" she laughed breathlessly.

I played the final notes and the werewolves howled. Some even stomped their feet.

Mai and I were laughing and walking by the river now, talking about what we were going to do about our futures, now that I'll be living in La Push.

"I'll definitely squeeze in girl time each week," I promised.

"Yeah, most definitely!"

Embry ran over, laughing as he lifted me into his arms and spun around.

"I'm sorry, but I missed you," he explained.

"I was gone for a whole of three minutes!" I scolded.

"Sorry," Embry repeated.

"Now, as I was saying, I'll definitely come back up to visit and everything, just for _girl time_."

I specifically strained the last words, looking at Embry deliberately.

"Okay, okay, just don't suddenly come back home pregnant," Embry muttered, and then made a run for it as I chased him, screaming insults. Mai began to laugh.

I expelled some energy and pounced, gripping Embry's neck as we tumbled in the grass, winded but unharmed. Embry was on top of me.

"Mmm, I love you," he whispered, kissing my nose, forehead, and cheeks.

"Then why don't you prove it, Mr. Romantic," I teased before kissing him full on the mouth.

It took us a bit of time to stop, what with Embry still sore about my near-death experience and all. He still can't get over "how lucky he is to have me."

"And for the record I love you too," I gasped as soon as we separated.

"That's good," Embry chuckled softly, kissing me again.

It took me a while, but soon I remembered Mai was still with us.

"Mmph, Embry," I mumbled against his lips, pulling away. He pulled away gasping, but he pulled away all the same. I looked up.

Mai's upside-down image was laughing, carefree. She seemed perfectly at ease with all the love in the air. I felt horrible. She just lost Joseph, and now she has to pretend to be happy just for me? That was just wrong.

"Embry, why don't you wait for me inside," I said, frowning. Embry frowned, too, but didn't argue as he got up and headed back inside the mansion.

"Mai?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um, aren't you hurting?"

"No, why?"

"Um, well, I know you just lost Joseph, and..."

"Yeah, I'll always love Joseph, and I'll miss him, too. But I feel fine, right now, Goldie, I'm fine!"

"No, I'm a horrible friend! Here I am, flouncing my love around, and you're pretending to feel all right and dandy, and it's not right!"

"No, Marigold, I'm not pretending! I'm serious!"

"No, you're not! You should be crying!"

"Do you want me to cry?"

"No!"

"Then stop! I'm fine, and there's somebody else that I feel can help me! I'm not saddened, I'm just a little rueful."

"Who?"

"Well, um, when you 'died,'" Mai made quotation marks in the air, "Collin came over to console me, and I was so upset, I looked into his eyes..."

I turned sharply to look back at the house. Collin was looking out the window. He was looking at Mai with a peculiar expression on his face.

I knew that expression. I saw it on Jacob's, Seth's, Jared's, Paul's, Quil's, Sam's, and Embry's faces. I felt a mix of understanding, happiness, excitement, chagrin, and horror at the same time when I turned back to Mai.

"He didn't."

_**THE END!!!**_

_**AN: I'd like to thank all of my fans and faithful reviewers!**_

_**Especially **_**Noel Ardneck**_**, whose support, friendship, opinions, and humor kept me going throughout the day! I've got your back in every way you've got mine, my friend!**_

**_Stay tuned for a preview from Renewal..._**

**Renewal**

**Chapter 1**

**Mai**

**It has been a single year since Marigold saved us from the vampirin threat forever.**

**One year can make all the difference.**

**Marigold Juniper Perrins _Call_ is now officially married.**

**I smiled at the wedding photo hanging on the wall at the foot of the stairs. Collin laughed and squeezed me tight.**

**"I sort of like you with red hair," he laughed, referring to my random coloring. I always dye my hair different colors at random. And since Marigold's wedding theme was red, I played it up a bit and dyed my hair to match my dress.**

**"Yeah, but red hair isn't me," I giggled, leaning into my Collin's chest. "I like the color brown."**

**"Hmm..." Collin sighed and buried his face in my hair. "Maybe one day, that'll be _our_ wedding photo."**

**"Mmm, maybe someday..."**

**Our romantic musing was interrupted by a knock on the door...**

**_And you'll have to be patient to read the rest in Renewal! Thank you and good night!_**


	24. Go! Go! Go!

**_AN: Okay, Fierce is over!!! I love all of you so much, it hurts!!!_**

**_Renewal is up, so check it out now, chicas! And the occasional muchachos! LOL, Spanish!_**

**_Hurry! Go, go, go! Don't let me slow you down!_**

**_Even_**

**_as_**

**_you_**

**_read_**

**_this_**

**_obnoxiously_**

**_vertical_**

**_and_**

**_time-consuming_**

**_sentence!_**

**_Go! What're you waiting for?!_**


End file.
